Grimm's Rising
by PyromaniacWriter
Summary: Raine Blueblood is a new student at Beacon and must over come difficult trials in his life and figure out the place he belongs. Time travel, Gods, and some twists await both you the reader and Raine as he embarks on one of the most dangerously weird adventures of his lifetime. Until someone else takes over for him that is. Summary may suck but the story is descent for a first.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello this is my first fanfic so dont hold back if you see something wrong point it out ok then hope you enjoy reading this. There might be lemon in this if i feel like adding it. Main pairing of this fic is OC x Yang and Raine who is the OC and one of the main characters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY

**Grimm's Rising**

**Ch.1 New Student**

"*Sigh*Why do I have to be here?" asked Raine to no one in particular as he walked up to the grounds of Beacon Academy.

While he was walking around he heard a loud commotion coming from a building to his right, and, being the curious person he was, he decided to go investigate. As soon as he opened the door he was hit by something that had yellow hair on it and was wearing a school uniform. He went flying onto his back with whatever it was ontop of him. Raine slowly opened his eyes after getting hit and tried moving, but his arm was stuck under something. He decided to move his arm first to get it free, but when he did, he felt something squishy near his hand, so, being innocent and curious, he squeezed it a couple times. Next thing he knew, he heard a feminine scream and a fist connected with his face sending him flying.

He pushed himself up off the ground, only to be met by the very red and very angry face of a blonde who had her arm covering her chest. He looked at her chest than at his arm then back at her chest before blushing really bad. "Uh uh s-s-sorry. I didn't know that you were on top of me or that I was (cough) uh groping you" Raine apologized. He didn't' get a response from the girl.

"My name is Raine Blueblood, so, um, what's your name?" Raine decided to ask, offering her his hand to shake it. She looked at him like he was an idiot.

"So you "_accidently_" grope me and you expect me to shake your hand!" she shouted.

"Umm, one I didn't grope you. It was an _accident _and two, yes, I was expecting you to shake my hand. And tell me your name" Raine replied calmly.

She slowly extended her hand to his and started to shake his hand. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you Raine and sorry about the misunderstanding" she said as she pointed to the building where she had come from and the noise that was still coming from it. She cocked her head in that direction and said "Sorry. Food fight." Raine stared at her blankly for a couple seconds before saying "Uh, ok. Wait, you were thrown hard enough to fly off your feet and crash into me by FOOD!"

"Uh, duh yeah, I mean, think about it. This isn't a normal food fight. This is a food fight between hunters and huntresses!" Yang shouted happily throwing her arms into the air to emphasize her point.

"Well then, I guess, see you around Yang," said Raine as he jogged away from her.

"Yeah, see you around too, Raine", said Yang as she ran back to her food fight.

As Raine was jogging around campus he bumped into the very person he needed to meet, Professor Ozpin. He looked up at the tall man and said " Ozpin, I'm Raine Blueblood. I'm your new student."

"Well, Mr. Blueblood, I'm sorry to inform you, but we are out of rooms at the moment, so you will have to bunk with one of our teams. Is there anyone here at Beacon you know?" asked Ozpin

"Uh, the only person I semi know is someone named Yang Xiao Long. I just met her no more than 10 minutes ago." Raine stated

Ozpin slowly had a smile grow on his face before saying, "Alrighty then, looks like team RWBY will be getting a new roommate."

**After Ozpin showed Raine around campus **

Raine and Ozpin had finally found team RWBY's dorm room and good thing too, because the sun was setting. "Ok, here is your new room. I'm looking forward to seeing you around school. Goodnight", Ozpin said before walking off down the hallway.

"_Ok Raine, just keep calm, open the door, and say hello__" _ thought Ranine as he gripped the door handle and opened it.

Opened the door to four half naked women! Everything happened so fast it was all a blur. Raine let out a surprised shout which alerted the girls, who in turn screamed at him to get out. But Raine being Raine, tripped over his own two feet trying to get back out the door, and, before he knew it, he had some very embarrassed, and very angry, teenage girls pointing weapons at him.

"Y-y-yo-you!" Yang shouted at him

"You know this pervert, Yang!?" a girl in a white night gown with a scar over one of her eyes asked the blonde teen.

"Yes, I do, Weiss. I met him during the food fight we were having with team JNPR" Yang responded

"Ahem if I could get a word in" Raine started to say but was interrupted by a girl wearing a bow that was twitching slightly, which was weird to him, but, anyways, she interrupted him.

"Give me one reason not to stab you with Gambol Shroud," she said angrily.

"Ok, ok if you will let me talk, I'll tell you", Raine said. "I talked to Ozpin. He said there were no rooms available and that I would have to bunk with an already formed team, so he asked if I knew anyone and I said I ran into Yang earlier. The next thing I know he's saying that I'm your guys' new roommate."

Everything went quiet until the girl with silver eyes and a black shirt with a heart that had eyes and teeth on it shouted, "YEA NEW ROOMMATE!"

"I'm Raine, and you guys are?" Raine asked.

"I'm Ruby Rose" said the girl with silver eyes.

"I'm Blake Belladonna" the girl with the twitching bow said.

"And I'm Weiss Shnee and you already know Yang" said the girl with the scar.

"One quick question? What's with your bow, Blake? It keeps twitching." Raine

asked.

Everyone got quiet, so Raine spoke up and said "Let me guess you're a faunus, right?" He shrugged,"So you're trying to hide your ears with that bow. Big deal."

"How did you know that?" Blake asked, somewhat surprised he knew exactly what she was hiding.

"It was easy, but I am really tired so can we pick this up tomorrow please?" Raine

asked.

Everyone settled down after they introduced themselves. After everyone started to go to sleep, Raine threw his duffle bag on the floor and laid down and used it as a pillow. He was perfectly fine until he felt a foot hit him in the face. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the face of Yang

" What do you want?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Well I can't just let yah sleep on the floor. Now, come on" Yang said as she gripped Raine by the arm and led him over to her bed and said "We can just share my bed until the school gives you one"

Raine stared blankly at the bed then at her and asked "Ok isn't that a bit weird to ask a guy you just met to sleep in the same bed as you?"

She replied "Well it's not fair for you to sleep on the floor just because the school hasn't gotten you a bed yet and if I let you sleep on the floor Ruby will feel bad about having you sleep on the floor. Besides, I was going to make you sleep at the end of the bed like dogs sometimes do" and with that she grabbed him and threw him up into the bed before hopping up into it herself.

Raine was still pretty mellow about this situation. He scooted to the end of the bed and curled up like he was a dog laying at the end of his master's bed and closed his eyes, but before he fell asleep he heard Yang say "Goodnight Raine."

"Yeah. goodnight Yang" he replied.

Raine decided to wait patiently for Yang to fall asleep before going back to his spot on the floor and falling asleep there, but first he took out his phone, set an alarm on it and put his earbuds in so no one else would hear it when his alarm went off. His plan was to wake up before everyone else so no one would suspect he slept on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is somewhat violent like i said i'm new to this and as I get more practice this fanfic with become a bit more graphic.**

**Ch.2 First Day of School and Combat Training**

Raine woke up to his alarm going off at 4 o'clock A.M. He slowly pushed himself up off the floor, opened his bag, grabbed some clothes and headed off to take a shower.

After he was done showering and dressed in his normal attire which consisted of black tennis shoes, black jeans, dark wine red t-shirt, black leather bracelet with wolf emblem, and a black hoodie, he walked out of team RWBY's dorm room, down the hallway, out of the dorm building, and off to his motorcycle which was parked in the garage. He looked at his phone. The time read 5:12 A.M. which meant he had 48 minutes to explore the City of Vale before breakfast. He turned on his black and red motorcycle and took off towards the city.

It had been 30 minutes since he started exploring, so he decided now was a good time to head back. On his way towards Beacon, a road sign came flying out of nowhere and smashed Raine directly in the face, sending him flying off his motorcycle. Raine quickly pushed himself up from the ground and stood in a fighting stance, only to see there was no one around that could have thrown the sign at him.

_"What the hell was that? *Sigh*, I really don't have time to try and find out who did that so I might as well grab my cycle and head back to Beacon." _

With that thought in his head Raine walked over to his cycle, picked it up, jumped back on the seat, and drove off towards Beacon. When he had his motorcycle parked and had gottten back to the dorm room, he walked over to his duffle bag. Raine opened it, took a hotplate out and proceed to make himself some breakfast. Now Raine wasn't sure if it was against academy rules to cook in the dorm rooms, but he didn't really care. He was hungry and he wanted bacon, so thats what he was having.

It was 6:30 A.M. when Raine finished eating his bacon and eggs. Apparently he finished just in time because his roommates came back from breakfast in the dining hall. They all went quiet and stared at him. He looked at them and said "Um, why are you guys staring at me?"

The girl dressed in a cloak _"Whats her name?" _Raine thought _"Oh yeah it's Ruby!"_

Well anyways Ruby replied first. "Well, we forgot that we had a new roommate, but now that we are seeing you again we remembered."

"Oh so you forgot about me?" Raine asked

"How could I forget about the guy who slept at the end of my bed like a dog!" Yang said walking over to Raine and pulling him into a headlock.

"Yang, now don't hurt him, he looks more fragile than Jaune and we have combat training all day." stated Blake

"Wait, we have combat training all day?" Raine asked

"Yep, so be ready!" Yang said enthusiastically as she and Ruby grabbed Raine and headed out the door with the other two girls.

As they arrived at the arena for combat training which was inside a building on campus. One of the other team leads, Cardin, along with his goons, came up and started talking crap to team RWBY.

"So, Yang, how does it feel being the top sluty bimbo to ever enter Beacon?" Cardin said laughing

Team RWBY had told Raine about team CRDL and how they tormented students and spread a rumor around campus that Yang had sex with all of them and loved it. For some reason when he insulted Yang and reminded her of what everyone thought of her, Raine saw sadness in the normally vibrant eyes of the blonde girl. And that just pissed him off. Team CRDL insulted Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang one more time, then turned, walking off as Glynda Goodwitch came out onto the side of the arena to start combat training.

"Alright students, we have someone new joining us today, so he will be the first to fight. He can choose any one of you teams to fight against. Now, Raine Blueblood, please step into the arena and choose the person or team you want to fight." Glynda announced

Raine walked into the arena with the team he wanted to fight , but first he needed to set his weapons, which fortunately he had grabbed before being dragged out of the dorm room. So, as he set his sniper rifle/scythe to the side, along with his katana, duel pistols, and duel knives, he said "I want to fight team CDRL."

Cardin and his team walked into the arena looking smug as hell. Glynda announced the fight to begin and so it did.

"What? Little man slut mad that I called his blonde skank a sl-" Cardin started to say but before he could finish Raine had sprinted across the arena in the blink of an eye and now had his fist in Cardins face. The force of the punch not only broke Cardin's jaw, but sent him flying hard enough into the opposite wall to make a crater in it.

"That's for insulting Yang!" Raine shouted without thinking about that everyone would hear him and in doing so made Yang blush badly at the sudden outburst of her new friend. Glynda was about to stop the fight before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Ozpin and Ironwood standing there. Ozpin shook his head negatively. Ironwood said, "Let the fight continue, lets see what he is cable of."

Glynda glowered at Ironwood for a minuted before turning back around to the fight. By now the three other teammates of CRDL had regained themselves from the shock of seeing their leader getting his ass sent into next week by one punch. Raine turned to them and said with a cruel smile playing on his lips "Now it's time for you guys to pay for insulting the rest of team RWBY." With that, he sprinted towards the guy with a green mohawk, whose name was Russell, and slammed him into the ground. He started to scream when his nose broke, making a loud crunching sound as blood started dripping from his nose and his face where a piece of the rock floor was stuck in his head, but was soon silenced by Raine, who threw him into the wall on the other side of the arena. As soon as Russell hit the wall there was another loud cracking sound from his arm being broken to the point where the bone was sticking out.

Before Raine could get to beating the others to a bloody pulp, Cardin apparently fixed his jaw to the best of his abilities and used his teammates as a decoy so he could get close to Raine and club him in the head with his mace.

Yang shouted out, but it was too late. The mace had already collided with Raine's head.

"Hahaha! Take that, you little bitch!" Cardin laughed his best with his currently broken jaw

Sadly for Cardin, Raine was completely unaffected by the mace, except for the blood that was rushing down from his black hair line. Raine's eyes slowly turned from gold to black, the pupil condensing into a pinpoint of red, as he started to laugh happily. Then it slowly his laughing turned into a demonic giggle. He started singing in a child like voice "I'm going to enjoy making you beg for your life". Raine grabbed Cardin's right arm with his left hand and ram his right elbow into it. Cardin's arm made a sick snapping sound as it was broken in half, then Raine pushed him far enough away so he could perform a spin kick to his head, sending him into the ground of the arena, making a slight crater and knocking Cardin out.

The guy with light-brown hair who Raine remembered his name being, Dove, came rushing up behind Raine and ran him through the abdomen with his sword. Most of the people in the arena gasped when they heard Raine start to giggle insanely as a giant smile spread across his face while blood was gushing out of the wound. He grabbed Dove's hand and flipped him over and into a nasty kick which sent him into the roof of the building. Raine preceded to remove the sword from his abdomen, all the while giggling insanely, and flung it into the shoulder of the guy with blue hair, whose name was Sky, and who happened to be the last remaining member of team CRDL standing. Sky let out a shrill scream as the sword tore through his flesh. Next thing that Sky knew, Raine was standing over him with a crazed smile and blood all over his face and neck. Raine decided to kick Sky in the head, sending him sprawling across the floor and into the wall.

Everyone in the arena were either some-what frightened of, or curious about, Raine, but when he walked out of the arena with his stuff, team CRDL was being taken to the infirmary. Then Raine saw the way his friends in team RWBY and all the other students looked at him, he couldn't face them. He took off running towards the dorms.

Meanwhile, Ironwood had told Glynda and Ozpin to let Raine remain at the Beacon so Raine could learn to control his power, but when Glynda asked what power he was refering to, Ironwood said it was a secret that he didn't have the right to share. He left a very curious Glynda and a very quite Ozpin to think about what the secret could potentially be.

Meanwhile, Raine had arrived at the dorms and was packing his stuff to leave. As he was doing this, these thoughts were going through his head. _"Why did I think it would be different? It is always the same! I lose control and all my friends treat me like a monster! And now I have to leave before I hurt anyone else."_

Little did he know that a certain blonde had run after him when he left the arena. Now she was standing in the doorway of the room silently watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. **

**Ch.3 I'm Not Afraid**

Yang watched as Raine started packing. She couldn't help but have this thought go through her head, _"Ok Yang, just walk up to him and tell him you want him to stay."_

With that thought, she walked up to Raine, tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around she got to see how much blood he had all over him.

"What do you want?" Raine asked in a strained tone.

"Well, one, why didn't you wait to get your wounds patched up, and, two, what was that in the arena just now, and, three, why are you packing?" Yang asked.

"To answer your first question, look here", Raine said as he pulled up his shirt to show Yang that his wound had healed.

"How did you heal that fast?" Yang asked, somewhat surprised,

"That question will be answered when I answer your third question, ok?" Raine said. "So for your second question, you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok", Yang promised.

"*Sigh* Ok, I've never told anyone this, but, since you're not gonna let me go until I tell you, so, yeah, on my fourth birthday some men broke into my house and slaughtered my family... Th-they k-k-killed my one year old baby sister. After that they put a bag over my head and took me to a lab and continued to experiment on me, trying to make some type of perfect weapon to combat the Grimm. About ten years after being a science project, they finally did. They crossed the evil energy of the Grimm with a human host. I was that host, but before they could do anything else to me, I lost it, turned part Grimm and slaughtered them all. Then I escaped." Raine explained. "And, the reason I was packing was because I'm leaving before I hurt or kill anyone else. So, now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." He started to walk away but paused and said "It was good knowing you, Yang."

Before Raine could walk very far away, Yang ran up to him and hugged him from behind. Raine tried prying her off, but stopped when he felt something wet hit his neck. He turned around to see Yang crying. Seeing that made Raine feel even worse. Before he knew what he was doing, Raine had embraced her in a hug too.

In a now very strained voice Yang said "Raine I don't care if you're part Grimm, or if you're scary as hell, but you defended me and my friends. That shows that you have a kind heart, and you are not scared to stand up for people. You know what, Raine, I'm not afraid of you, ok, so please stay please!"

Raine was shocked she wasn't scared of him even though he was a monster.

"Yang I….I..I", When he looked into her purple orbs, seeing that they were full of determination and sadness, he instantly caved into her demands "Ok, Yang, I'll stay. I'll stay. I promise ok" Raine said looking into Yang's eyes one last time before pulling her into a hug again.

While they were lost in the moment, they didn't notice the three other girls walk into the room.

"Ahem, are we interrupting something?" asked Weiss, with a suspicious look on her face.

"Why are you hugging my sister like that, Raine?" Ruby asked very innocently.

Raine and Yang quickly separated. Yang looked down at the ground, so that her hair would fall in front of her face so she could hide her blush.

"So, uh, how long have you guys been standing there?" Raine asked somewhat worriedly.

"We heard everything from you are part Grimm to you and Yang having a heartfelt moment about her not wanting you to leave." Blake stated with a saucy smile on her face.

"Oh, and what do you guys think about me being part Grimm?" Raine asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Well, you're like a faunus, but instead of being part animal, you are part Grimm. Is that such a big deal?" Ruby deduced.

"Ruby, I wouldn't say I'm like a faunus. Where faunuses have control over their actions and their animal side doesn't try to control them, me, on the other hand, the Grimm energy fused with my body slowly takes over my brain as I lose control of my emotions. It turns me into a Grimm in a human body." Raine corrected.

Everyone in the room got quiet until Raine spoke up again and said "Wow! You guys are really taking this better than I thought you would."

With that, Yang put Raine in a headlock and announced, "We are friends aren't we? So why would we give up on you even if you're slightly scary!" And with that everyone decided to head to lunch.

When they all got to lunch they heard a girls voice ask "Will you please let go of my ear?" The plea was followed by laughing.

Raine looked in the general direction to see a girl with long brown hair and bunny ears which were being pulled by none other than Cardin. Raine rushed over and grabbed Cardin's hand, holding it still. Cardin looked up to see who dared interrupt his fun, only to see golden eyes and untamed spiky black hair. Cardin froze in fear. Those eyes could only belong to that demon Raine.

"Where I come from it's not nice to pull on someones ears, especially if they ask you not to." And with Raine saying that, he proceeded to break Cardin's hand. In turn Cardin let out a yelp of pain which got the attention of the cafeteria. After Cardin let go of her ears, the girl turned around to see Raine standing there. He offered her his hand and said "I'm Raine, and you are?"

"I'm Velvet. Nice to meet you Raine, but don't you think you went overboard with breaking Cardin's hand?" Velvet questioned.

"Well, no, I don't think I went overboard because apparently you guys have great doctors, since last time I saw Cardin his jaw was broken and his arm was broken in two." Raine pointed out.

"Oh so you are the new first year student who hospitalized all of team CRDL. Yeah, well, lucky for them our doctors are good at using their auras to heal serious injuries," Velvet said with a half smile.

Raine and Velvet's conversation was cut short when a girl with sunglasses and a beret called to Velvet, saying "Velvet, come on, we have a mission to get to!'

Velvet responded, "Ok, Coco, I'm coming. It was nice meeting you Raine. Bye." And with that she ran out of the cafeteria with Coco.

Raine walked over to the cafeteria line deciding he still needed to get some food. While he was in line Yang came up to him, gripped him by his arm, and dragged him over to team RWBY and JNPR's table.

"Raine this is Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha. They are the team members that make up team JNPR. Oh, yeah, Ruby kinda told them you are part Grimm. Sorry," Yang said while pointing at each member and telling him there names.

Nora jumped and glared at Ranine before whining, "Raine, why didn't you break Cardin's legs like I wanted to!"

"Uh what?!" Raine said somewhat surprised that such a terrible thing could be said in such a cute way.

Pyrrha cut in to explain. "Cardin was giving our team leader, Jaune, trouble and Nora wanted to break his legs."

"Oh, ok" Raine replied before sitting down next to Yang, who was nice enough to grab him some lunch. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Raine all sat at the table chatting until an announcement by Glynda came on the academy speakers.

"All students, combat training starts back up in thirty minutes, so everyone get ready and head back to the arena."

Raine and the two teams went to their respected dorm rooms and gathered their gear before heading back to the arena. After that, the day went by pretty fast. Yang had a fight with Pyrrha, Jaune versused Ruby, Ren fought Blake, and Nora took on Weiss. Blake and Weiss's matches ended in a draw, while Ruby and Yang won theirs. Then all the other students had their respected turns in training for combat.

When all was said and done, Raine headed back to the RWBY's dorm room to make himself dinner while teams RWBY and JNPR headed off to the cafeteria room for dinner. Raine decided to have a BLT, but before he could make it a tray came flying into his lap along with a blonde haired beauty hopping down next to him with a tray of her own.

"So, trying to eat dinner by yourself instead of with your friends? Now that's not allowed." Yang teased Raine

"Yang," Raine started, but was denied finishing his sentence by a fork load of spaghetti being shoved into his mouth.

"Now, you and me are going to sit here and enjoy dinner like good friends should. Ok?" Yang stated patting Raine on the back while he tried to recover his breath from the surprise spaghetti attack that Yang had stealthily committed.

"Yang," *cough* "Why did you do that? I could have choked to death!" Raine whined as tears sat at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, come on Raine, don't become a drama queen over a simple meal," Yang said trying to control her laughter as she looked at the cute pouty face he was giving her _"Wait did I just think he was cute? Well, I mean, the only other person I know that can pull off a pouty face like that is Ruby. So what if I think he's cute" _Yang thought to herself as Raine let out a sigh.

"Ok Yang, you and I will sit here together and have dinner. Ok, you happy?" Raine asked.

"Ok, then, lets dig in!" Yang announced as she and Raine dove into their dinners.

After they finished their dinner they headed back to the cafeteria and put the dinner trays in the dirty trays pile. While doing that they met up with the rest of team RWBY. They all decided it was getting late and should head off to bed. When they got back to the dorm room they found an army cot pushed sideways up against the wall.

"So I guess thats my bed then. Cool" Raine said, happy that he had something to sleep on now. He walked up to it, hopped onto it and finally let his muscles relax. But it didn't last long before a pillow was stuffed into his face and hearing the scary as hell voice of Weiss saying "You peek at any of us changing, especially Ruby, I will personally cut off your balls."

With a chill running down his spine, Raine let out a squeak of agreement to her threat. "Ok, Raine, goodnight." He listened to the girls say their goodnights before he heard them get into their respective beds and fall asleep. If only they knew the day they were going to have tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Raine's pistol holsters are the ones Bruce Willis had in the movie Last Man Standing. Everyone else has Scrolls while Raine just has a regular smartphone. Sorry if I'm kinda rushing this chapter I wanted to finish this before school. I used ideas from Gremlins, Alien, and one other movie I can't remember the name of.**

**Ch.4 Rescue Mission in the Village of the Damned**

Raine was peacefully sleeping until a certain blonde brawler flipped his cot over throwing him to the ground. Coughing slightly, he recovered himself from the sudden wake up call his friend just gave him.

"Yang, what was that for?" Raine asked, slightly annoyed that there was a big grin spreading across her face.

"Well Raine, apparently Team CFVY is m.i.a. So, now Ozpin wants Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and you to go in and see what happened to them." Yang said doing her best Ozpin impression.

"Yang, shouldn't you be a little less happy since Team CFVY could be dead?" Raine asked

"No, Team CFVY can handle themselves pretty well in a fight. I highly doubt they are dead. Now come on and grab your weapons so we can head out, " Yang said before heading out of the dorms and off towards the airship that would be taking them on their mission. Raine was happy that he had slept in his normal attire, or he would have had to take time getting dressed. Raine decided to just take his katana and dual pistols and leave his snyther rifle and knives at the dorms, seeing as he wouldn't be needing them since he had people to back him up for once. I guess you could say he was feeling overly confident about going into no mans land for once.

As he approached the airship, he could see his friends getting in. Raine picked up the pace so he wouldn't be chewed out for being late. As he arrived on board, Raine saw that Blake was sitting at the back of the ship reading a book. Ruby and Weiss were sitting next to each other holding hands. Jaune and Pyrrha sat next to one another also. Raine noticed that Pyrrha was blushing. Nora had fallen asleep using Ren as a pillow. The only open seat was next to Yang. Raine walked up and sat down next to her. Lucky enough for him, he always fell asleep with his phone and ear buds in his jean pockets. He popped those puppies in, turned on some music, kicked back, and quickly fell asleep.

Next thing Raine, knew he was inhaling blonde hair through his mouth. Coughing somewhat, he opened his eyes to see that Yang had fallen asleep leaning on him. Raine stared at her for a minute, thinking about how peaceful and beautiful she looked. Realizing what he was just thinking, he blushed somewhat. Raine decided to let her be and go back to sleep himself. But the pilot announced on the radio, "We are fifteen minutes away from drop off point. Everyone up and adam so you can get geared up."

With tha,t everyone started waking up one by one. Raine shook Yang awake, getting another face full of hair as she stirred.

"*Yawn* Hey, Raine, so are we there yet?," Yang asked.

"Yes, we are about fifteen minutes away, so we need to gear up, ok," Raine said before getting up to stretch his legs. Yang was close behind.

Everyone was now wide awake as they landed in the city-like village located in the middle of a very spooky forest. This was where Team CFVY had been sent to kill some unidentified creatures in the area, which were assumed to be Grimm. As everyone was getting off the ship, they had made sure they had everything they needed. After everything was accounted for, they headed off into the giant village to look for the members of Team CFVY.

"OK everyone, seeing as this village is huge, I think we should split up," said Jaune, who looked very confident in his decision. "Since there are an odd number of us, there will be one team of three people and three teams of two people," he continued.

"No, I'll be fine on my own. We will need as many people covering the village as possible, so I'll go off on my own. The rest of you form teams of two, like Jaune said. Got it?" Raine said, turning around and walking down one of the many roads that lead through the village.

"Ok then, it's settled. I'll go with Pyrrha. Ruby with Weiss, Nora with Ren,

and Blake with Yang. Ok now that we have our teams lets split up," Jaune announced and

with that each pair headed off down different roads that led into the village.

**With Raine**

Raine was aimlessly walking around, going down random roads that he hoped would take him somewhere that had clues to where team CFVY had ended up. Although that was his main objective, his mind couldn't help but drift to thoughts about a blonde brawler who had changed the way he felt about himself in the span of two days. But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud chopping sound. Raine walked over to where the sound was coming from and looked around the corner of a hut to see a beowolf, but what he saw wasn't an alive beowolf. There was a human like thing with grayish skin eating the poor Grimm. Raine let out a small gasp at the sight of the thing pulling out the beowolf's stomach, blood and fluids spraying everywhere as the thing chopped down, the organ fluid slowly oozing down it's chin. Then it heard Raine's phone go off with a message from Ruby asking him how he was doing. Raine didn't have time to turn off his phone as the humanoid creature let out a terrible screeching noise, and, to Raine's misfortune, more creatures like the one he was staring at came crawling out of buildings, alleyways, and the sewer system. Raine didn't notice the one behind him before it was to late, and the thing had jumped on his back and sunk its teeth into his shoulder. Letting out a startled yelp, Raine quickly threw the creature off of him and into the mass horde of creatures gathering in front of him.

Raine drew his pistols and started to shoot at them, hitting most of the things in vital areas such as their heads and hearts, watching their bodies hit the ground with a delightful thud. Raine thought he was in the clear until they started getting back up one by one, greenish blood flowing from the holes Raine had put in them. When they brushed off his bullets like nothing hit them, Raine decided that a tactical retreat was in order. He took off running with multiple creatures after him.

**With Yang and Blake**

Yang and Blake were walking idly about the road they had taken, looking at all the abandon huts and houses littering the street.

"What happened to everyone?" Yang asked

"They probably all evacuated when the Grimm were sighted." Blake pointed out

They got quite as they walked, until they heard gunshots coming from around the corner of a house about seventeen feet away from them . Before they could move any further, Raine came running around the corner of the road with his right hoodie sleeve missing, blood slowly dripping from his arm, his guns out. He was shooting something behind him, which the girls couldn't see since the house was blocking their vision. Raine turned and saw the girls. He shouted "Run!" as he started running towards them. Then a horde of creepy looking humanoid like creatures came running out from behind the house.

Raine and the girls took off running down the road. They spotted a church like building at the center of where a bunch of the roads met. Running in and closing the doors shut behind them, Yang and Blake held the door shut while Raine grabbed benches and other heavy objects he could find to barricade the door. After it was barricaded up, Blake was finally able to catch her breathe and ask, "Raine what were those things?"

"Have no clue but when I found them one was eating a beowolf's entrails" Raine replied.

The church was dimly lit because most of the windows were boarded up. Deciding they needed more light, Raine started to grab one of the many candlesticks on the altar, then noticed there was fresh blood on the altar, like something was sacrificed. He brushed that thought off and tried moving the candlestick holder. It wouldn't budge. He pulled harder. Then he heard a click as the candlestick moved slightly. At the same moment he heard the screams of the two teenage girls as they fell down a hidden staircase that he had just opened.

Raine slowly approached the steps with a couple lit candles he now had, before walking down it to find his companions, but they were nowhere to be found. Worry started eating at him as he took off faster down the staircase hoping to find his friends without noticing that a hidden door in the middle of the stairs was being closed by a grayish skinned creature that had a fist full of blonde hair in one hand and a bow in the other. If only Raine knew he was descending down the steps into the hellish world that was hidden under this village.

**With Ruby and Weiss**

Ruby and Weiss were investigating a mansion like building they had found on the road they had taken.

"So, uh, Ruby after we get back to...uh Vale, you want to tell everyone we are a couple, you know make it official?" Weiss asked, blushing a lot. Ruby and Weiss had been dating in secret for a couple months now, and Weiss thought it was time that they made it official.

"Oh, yes, Weiss" Ruby squealed happily before pulling Weiss into a passionate kiss, but Ruby pulled Weiss a bit too fast causing her to fall on top of Ruby and making them both fall into a bookcase, knocking books over. Unfortunately this also included hitting a secret lever disguised as a book, opening a trapdoor in the floor, which both Ruby and Weiss fell into.

**With Pyrrha and Jaune**

Pyrrha and Jaune walked side by side next to one another. The road that they were walking had turned from dirt to cobble stone as it entered farther into the village. They were talking about Jaune's training and decided to take a break by a tree, but the tree was booby trapped and two nets went off, capturing both Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Jaune, are you ok?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. How did these nets get here?" Jaune asked.

Before Pyrrha could give a reply, a man with a shotgun came running up, but he looked at the two caught teenagers in confusion. "Who are you people?" he asked.

"I'm Jaune and this is Pyrrha. We are hunters sent here to help your village." Jaune said and then asked "Who are you, sir?"

"My name's John and I'm the last survivor of this village," he said.

"What do you mean " the last survivor"? What happened to everyone else?" Pyrrha asked.

"We found hidden tunnels under the village and we investigated. We found a tomb of sorts and, being curious, we opened it to find inscriptions and hieroglyphs on the walls. We had our archaeologist translate them. The inscriptions read 'Here lay the Grimmblins, an ancient Creature of Gimm that are tiny monsters that burrow into a host, take over their body's, and transform them into a humanoid flesh eating monster. Weird thing is they attack both humans and Grimm even though they are Grimms themselves. We found dormant Grimmblin eggs and thought we could study them, but instead we awoke them and in six hours half the villagers were turned. The people who were infected captured the non infected and took them to a nest under the village so the Grimmlins could easily burrow into their new hosts 'cause Grimmlins are fragile little creatures which you could easily kill by stepping on them. That's why they need hosts, so they can capture other hosts and take them to a nest so new hatch-lings can infect them." While John was finishing his story glory behold a brave Grimmblin climbed up his back, hopped on to his neck, bit a hole in it before using said hole to burrow in the man's body.

Jaune and Pyrrha watched in horror as John's body started twisting and turning, making vicious cracking noises as his body was morphed to fit the needs of the Grimm that just entered his body. After John was fully transformed he looked up at the two hunters with dead eyes before hopping up into the tree with inhuman capabilities, gripping the nets and removing them from the tree. He jumped down with the nets containing the two teens and started dragging them off towards a manhole. **(For Grimmlins they look like Gremlins when they are in their cute state and they are tiny but are Creatures of Grimm and are like face huggers from Alien but burrow into people and take them over instead of planting an embryo in them.)**

**With Nora and Ren**

Nora and Ren were investigating a creepy looking old house near the edge of the forest. Nora was talking up a storm about pancakes and random stuff until Ren heard something and shushed her. They got quiet until a floorboard from the second floor broke and fell next to Nora, who in turn jumped onto Ren. "Nora get…" was all Ren could get out before they're combined weight broke the floorboards and they tumbled into a hole underneath the floor. When they reached the bottom of the hole, which opened up into the underground catacombs beneath the village, Ren hit his head on a rock and Nora face planted into the floor. Before they could recover, two Grimmlin infected people came up and dragged them off deeper into the catacombs.

**With Raine**

Raine had finally reached the bottom of the steps and found himself in a catacomb type cave. He decided to just keep walking straight. For about an hour he kept walking until he reached something that looked like a tomb. The door to the tomb was wide open. Raine didn't really care. He just wanted to find Blake and Yang, so he continued walking through the doors and into the tomb. While he was walking Raine looked at all the inscriptions, which he couldn't read and the hieroglyphs which showed pictures of evil little things climbing inside people and then those people transforming into what looked like the things he shot outside.

_"So is that what happened cause what I gather from theses pictures are that these little creatures get inside people to use them as hosts and then transforming their hosts into those freaky creatures outside and if that's true, I have to find Yang and the others before one of them gets turned!" _Raine thought urgently.

Raine took off running until he reached what looked like a torture room. There was dried blood all over the walls and the stench in the air was killing him. The torture room he was in had six cells, three of which had bars and the others were completely closed off. Then there was a door at the end of the room. After looking at the cells he could easily see into, he decided to open up concealed cell number one to find...a pile of dead bodies. The stench in the air nearly made him throw up. Also, the fact that they were decomposing pieces of skin slowly peeling off the organs and fluids leaking out of them and their dead eyes white and lifeless and falling out of their heads. What caught his eyes were the holes that looked like something had burrowed into them.

In the end, Raine decided to just go through the door at the end of the room instead of opening doors two and three. When he opened the door he saw eggs scattered across the floor and there were also people shackled against the wall. When he got closer to the poor people that were being held in this underground nightmare he recognized them as the members of team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. Raine heard hatching noises behind him _"Oh hell no, I've seen the Alien series" _Raine thought as he used the dust fire crystal fused with his body to set fire to the eggs. Quickly as he could, he unshackled his friends. One Grimmlin had made it out of the fire and was running toward them at full speed, but it didn't see Raine's foot and was neatly crushed. Raine heard a crunching noise. As he turned the Grimmlin into paste with his heel, he even saw an eye pop out of its head and go flying. With a sigh Raine decided to carry two of his friends at a time out of the dungeon and back to the church.

**After carrying his friends out**

"So these Grimm take control of the host and turn them into flesh eating monsters," Ren said thoughtfully as he pondered what Pyrrha had told them what John had said to Jaune and her**.**

Meanwhile over in the corner of the church Raine was calling the airship. "Hello" the captain answered.

"Hello, captain? We have team CFVY. They are unconscious. We are pinned down by an unknown enemy. Can you pinpoint our location and come pick us up? And bring back up," Raine asked.

"Can do. I will be there in twenty. Hold tight," the captain replied.

Raine hung up and walked back over to the group who were talking about what had happened to them while in the village, but were interrupted by a screech coming from outside and another from the staircase. Raine rushed over to the candlestick lever and pulled hard on it, closing the door, before running over to one of the windows and peeking through it to see fifty or more Grimm humans outside. Raine turned around to his friends.

"Ok all of you and stay here and watch over team CFVY. I'll go see if these things like getting sliced into strips of meat." Raine said with a smile playing on his lips and before anyone can argue with him he was out the door.

Katana in hand, Raine ran up to the first of the Grimmlin humans, cutting it in half with one swing. Intestine fluid and blood sprayed all over him as the organs slipped out of the sliced halves and fell to the ground with a loud plop. As five more came to attack him, Raine lifted up his arm and let a burst of black flames come out of his hand, igniting the creatures on fire. He sliced one's head off, then kicked the head into another creature, knocking it off balance before cutting it's arms off and then its legs before stomping on its head, brain matter and pieces of skull scattering across the ground. Raine jumped to the top of the church roof and started flinging fireballs into the horde of monsters, burning them to black husks of molten skin. He continued lighting the creatures on fire enjoying the smell of burnt flesh in the air more than he should until he exhausted his dust energy. At that moment, the roof caved in and Raine fell onto the floor of the church in the middle of his friends who had been listening to the fight going on outside. Luckily enough Raine had held off the Grimmlins long enough for the airship to arrive. They lowered a ladder through the hole in the roof and a couple armed men came down to help get team CFVY onto the ship.

The soldiers took team CFVY up the ladder, followed by team RWBY, then JNPR , and finally Raine.

"Captain, get us out of here. We have five minutes before they nuke this place and euthanize this whole village of those things!" one of the soldiers shouted as the pilot of the airship took them up.

"Alright, we are off! Everyone strap in!" the captain shouted over the radio.

Everyone sat in their seats and strapped in while the pilot/captain flew the airship in the direction of Beacon as fast as he could. Raine let out a sigh of contentment and decided to pop in his ear buds and fall asleep listening to music again. The last thing he saw before drifting off into sleep was the bright flash of the nuke as the hell hole he had been in was incinerated to the ground.

**Ok I know I kind of pushed the Ruby x Weiss randomly in there but I remind you even though I said that the main couples were Ruby x Weiss, Sun x Blake, and Raine x Yang **

**the main coupling is Raine x Yang while the other two pairings are ones you will see more than the other couples such as Pyrrha x Jaune. I couldn't really think how to introduce the WhiteRose in the fanfiction so I decided to have it where Ruby and Weiss have been dating in secret for a while now and haven't told anyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I think I should clear somethings up. Raine is 19, he is 6 foot 3 inches tall, he has black hair, gold eyes, and likes to wear black jeans, tshirts, hoodies, and tennis shoes. Also a black leather bracelet that has a wolf head on it. This fan-fiction takes place sometime after the last episode of the second volume of RWBY but with my own little twists. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

**Ch.5 Announcements, Surprises, and Homework Oh My!**

"Ahhh", Raine moaned before slamming his head on the desk he was sitting at in team RWBY's dorm room where he was trying to finish the homework he got today in class. It had been two days since team RWBY, team JNPR, and Raine had rescued team CFVY from that hellish village, and Raine was surprised that after nearly becoming Grimmlin hosts themselves that everyone in the three teams had settled back into their normal routines quite easily. Letting a sigh out Raine went back to his homework, finishing up the last five questions before hearing the bell go off alerting him that his free period was up and that he needed to get to his next class. He let out a chuckle as he started walking down the hall heading towards Glynda's class, saying to himself "Finished just in the nick of time."

Arriving at Glynda's class, Raine felt a pain in the shoulder that had got bitten by a Grimmlin host when it snuck up on him. It had healed fast, as all of his wounds do, but this one kept bugging him with a dull ache, and, in all honesty, he had been feeling like hell since the bite. Brushing it, off he walked into the classroom. Looking around, he saw his friends Ruby and Weiss looking nervous as hell for some reason. And he saw Blake sitting reading a book waiting for class to start. Raine, still scanning the room, had to contain a laugh as he remembered how Blake freaked out a day ago when he walked in on her reading Ninjas of Love, a very smutty book might he add. He found himself blushing somewhat at remembering that he himself had read the book when he was nine. Shaking his head furiously, Raine focused his attention back on finding the last member of team RWBY, and there she was, sitting next to an empty seat and looking around the room a bit anxiously. Until her eyes fell upon him, and she started waving frantically to him. Raine walked over to her and said, "So you saving this seat for a certain human grimm hybrid, or is there a secret someone I don't know about?"

"No, I was saving this seat for you ," Yang said with a smirk

"Nice one," Raine said as he sat down next to her, chuckling at her humor.

By now Glynda had walked in and started writing something on the board before announcing, "Today, instead of combat training, you will get into your respected teams and share information and answer questions about yourself. This is so you can trust each other and bond more as a team. Everyone understand...Good! Begin!"

Everyone got into their respected teams and started talking. Raine sat there awkwardly before getting up and approaching Glynda, asking her " What do I do? I don't have a team?"

Glynda looked at him, before telling him, "Well, roommates need to know each other just as much as teammates, so go sit with team RWBY."

Raine walked over to team RWBY, and, sitting down next to Yang, let out a sigh of frustration as his shoulder started to ache worse than before.

"Why looking so "Grimm" Raine?" asked Yang, adding a pun she had been wanting to use since she found out he was half Grimm.

Not being able to keep a gloomy face when he was around Yang, Raine smiled and said, "It's nothing. My shoulder just hurts."

They were interrupted when Ruby and Weiss spoke up at the same time. "Wehavesomethingimportanttotellyouguys!"

"What was that?" Raine asked, surprised that the girls were able to say that in perfect unison.

"We have something to tell you guys" Weiss spoke first looking at Ruby to finish her for her.

"Weiss and I have been dating for the last couple months in secret!" Ruby squeaked only loud enough for the the people in team RWBY's circle.

It got quiet for a second until Raine spoke up, saying with a smile on his face, "Ohhhh so thats why you two were holding hands on the airship and why Weiss threatened to cut off my man cherries if I peeked at Ruby. Cool! Good for you guys... I mean... you two do make a cute couple."

"Wow Raine, I would never thought you of all people would use the word cute" Yang teased.

Blake asked Ruby and Weiss "Why were you guys so scared to tell us? You know Yang and I are bisexual, so we are perfectly fine with you girls being a couple. And Raine is just Raine, so you didn't have to worry about him either."

"Wait Yang and Blake are bi?" Raine asked

"Yeah they were a couple for a little while too until Blake started dating Sun." Ruby piped in.

"Cool" Raien said nonchalantly.

"What about you Raine? Anything to tell us?" Yang asked, nudging him a bit.

"Well... you already know about my past, the experiment, how those bastards trained me to be a killer, and turned me into a Grimm hybrid. So... there's really nothing to say" Raine concluded with a shrug. His shoulder twinged. He pointedly ignored it.

"Oh yeah?" Yang challenged with a teasing smirk. "How about are you still a virgin?" she asked hoping to make Raine embarrassed.

"Yes, I'm a virgin," Raine said, completely unfazed by the question.

"Ok... that's all I got" Yang said shrugging, having nothing more up her sleeve to antagonize him with.

"What else do you guys want to know then?" Raine asked.

"How bout you just tell us some just basic stuff about yourself?" Blake recommended.

"Ok. My favorite food is chili dogs, favorite dessert is strawberry cheese cake. I listen to

alot of different music, but mostly rock. I like horror genre movies and books more than any other type of genres. And... I have an irrational fear... of pineapples." Raine said.

"You have a fear of... pineapples?!" Ruby asked laughing.

"Nope, I just said that to see what kind of reaction I would get. I actually love pineapples" Raine confessed.

"Thats good cause no woman on this planet would want to date a man scared of pineapples" Yang stated though she was still laughing from Raine's lie.

"Raine before you came to Beacon where did you live?" Blake asked.

"I lived past the Grimm Barrier, or where the project was stopped I should say" Raine said.

"What's the "Grimm Barrier"?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side, obviously thinking hard about what he had just said.

"Well it is not really a barrier, I guess. It was a project that the government put into action to try and stop the Grimm from progressing into the kingdoms, but in the end the Grimm over ran the construction sites for the barrier and slaughtered everyone. That's why, since that plan failed, the Grimm are now closer to the kingdoms. Past the barrier it is pretty much no mans land. Creatures of Grimm are pretty much everywhere." Raine explained.

"Wow. Wait... how did you survive then?" Yang asked.

"Easy. Since I have all their strengths and they could smell that I was part Grimm, all I had to do was beat the shit out of a couple of them and prove that I was the alpha dog." Raine said.

"Oh, ok, that makes sense" Weiss said.

Before anyone could ask another question the bell for the end of class went off. Getting up, Raine suddenly felt light headed and he noticed that his shoulder was really killing him. Looking around the room, everything was blurry. Taking a step forward, he stumbled and fell onto his hand and knees. Then he started coughing up blood. The last thing he heard before passing out was a girl's voice shouting his name.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Raine looked at his surroundings. But he couldn't see clearly since his vision was still blurry as hell. But he heard a voice say "Ah you're awake. I guess I should fill you in when you were bitten by one of those creature you encountered in that village you got poisoned by an unknown pathogen. Your body is fighting it pretty well, especially since no one has ever encountered this virus. Yet, you appear to have antibodies to fight it already somehow in your system. You are a lucky one. Anyone else who would have gotten this virus would be dead. Although, even with your immune system somehow super charged, you will be bed ridden for about 5 days.I would suggest just don't strain yourself, and you should be fine. Oh, you might experience hallucinations from time to time as your body fights the virus. And, just so you are up to speed, you have been in a coma for 2 weeks." With those final words, the doctor left the room, leaving a very sick Raine in silence until he heard a demented sounding voice say "What's up?"

**So I hinted at Yang x Blake and snuck in Sun x Blake in one chaptered, Shedded some light on what type of things Raine likes and a little on his past.**

**You all can probably guess what's coming next since Raine is sick and has his own private hospital room and cliffhanger. See you all next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I'm trying to do better at describing things as I get the hang of writing fanfiction so lets see how this goes. Sorry for the long wait I had some major writers block this chapter for a bit.**

**Ch.6 Raine's Nightmare**

Riane struggled to sit up. When he finally managed it, he tried to look around the room. That's when he heard a devilish voice say, "Well well, Raine, see what you have done."

Glancing around the room and finding the source of the voice, Raine found a person who appeared to resemble him except their skin was pure black and the eyes were black with only red pupils visible. With a look of surprise on his pale face Raine asked "Who are you?"

"I'm you. Well the real you, you know the part of you that wants to give in to the Grimm side and tear the flesh off of every living thing you see."

"What? That's not possible!" Raine shouted in confusion.

"Oh, really? Look here and you will see," said the Grimm Raine holding up a mirror.

Raine glanced and shuddered in horror. His eyes were pure black, except for the red pupil in the middle. He watched as his skin turned black. He couldn't control it, he started to panic.

"Hahaha! See what you have done Raine! You lost control and killed everyone close to you!" shouted the Grimm Raine.

Raine looked down at his hands, seeing them dripping with crimson fluid and in one hand was a strand of blonde hair. Panicking even more, Raine scanned the room to see Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. He didn't see what he was hoping to see. Instead of seeing his friends alive he saw Ruby with torn clothes, a viscous gash going down her stomach and her intestines and other organs spilling out on the ground in front of her. Blood and bile were oozing out onto the floor, forming a puddle around her. And her face, instead of seeing her smile, he saw a look of horror frozen on it. Instead of her silver eyes he saw bloody empty sockets with claw marks around them indicating that something had clawed out her eyes.

Laying next to Ruby, clutching her hand was Weiss, but the Ice Queen was dead too, with a hole in her chest where he heart should be. But instead he saw her rib bones poking out of the hole, broken and mangled. There was a giant bulge in her throat. Looking at the hole and then at her throat, Raine already knew what had happen. After ripping out her heart, the thing that did this stuffed it down her throat. As if that wasn't enough her left arm was separated in two, the part still connected to Weiss was a bloody stump with a broken bone sticking out, the other half lay close by with bite marks on it like something had bit and then proceeded to rip Weiss's arm off.

Then there was Blake. Her bow was gone and her cute cat ears were visible, but the thing that was wrong was that one ear was completely gone and the other still on her head was ripped in half. Her hair was matted to her back by blood. Her arms were crooked with bones sticking out at jagged angles and blood leaking from them. Looking closer Raine saw that her spine had been ripped out leaving a long ravine going down her back with blood spurting out onto the ground. Blake's legs were bloody stumps, while the other halves were laying some ways away from her with giant gashes all over them and chunks of meat missing.

Finally Yang, Oh god, Yang, Her hair was no longer its beautiful blonde color but instead a dark red color. There were cuts all over her face, one eye socket had a claw mark leading to it but unlike Ruby's this eye wasn't clawed out but more like pulled out. Raine came to this conclusion when he saw a purple eyeball laying off to the side. Her clothes were ripped, making her stomach and chest visible. Her skin was melted and molded to her bones making her look like a melted wax doll. There were three gashes going across her stomach with fluid leaking out of them. Examining the intestines closer he saw her intestines bloody and mangled. Her arms were crushed with little pieces of bloody bones sticking out. Her womanhood was visible and bloody with a large cut going from her vagina to her belly button like something had raped her.

Raine turned around to face his Grimmself "What did this?" Raine asked.

"You did this," Grimm Raine said, laughing at Raine's shocked face.

"What do you mean I did this!?" Raine asked.

"You lost control and decided to slaughter team RWBY but not before raping Yang! Tell me how was that pussy?" Grimm Raine asked.

Raine's breath was knocked from his body, his eyes welling up with tears. Raine managed to say "What's your name because I know for a fact that you're not me!"

"Hahaha! Trust me, I am you Raine, but you can call me Alaster if you so desire," Alaster said.

"Wow you're really original when it comes to making names. What, couldn't think of anything good?" Raine asked, trying to forget about the horrors he had just seen.

"Yes that is exactly right." Alaster replied and before he could respond with a witty insult the door to the room opened.

"Um Raine why are you talking to yourself?" Yang asked as she entered the room.

Raine was about to reply but that was when he saw her outfit. She was wearing a nice spring yellow dress that went down past her knees. The dress hugged her body just right to show off her yellow color went with her hair and made her eyes pop. Raine started to blush "Uh Yang what's with the dress?" He asked.

"Oh I'm going on a date with a guy I met a week ago" She said with a smile.

Raine felt a pang of sadness go through him. Brushing it off as nothing Raine tried to smile, but was struggling, and asked "C-c-cool, so, uh, how did you guys meet?"

"Well the school is hosting some type of carnival or fair in like 7 days. I'm not sure, but the students have to pay to attend unless they are going to work at an attractions, but all the jobs at the fair are already filled, so I was out looking for a job and I ran into him. We talked he told me his name was Kreg and then gave me his phone number and left." Yang replied to Raine's question.

"Ok... so whens your date?" Raine asked

"Oh it is in about 10 minutes, but I wanted to see how you were doing" She said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just get out of here and enjoy your date ok." Raine said.

"Ok... bye then." Yang said leaving the room.

Sighing Raine stumbled over to his bed and layed down and closed his eyes, drifting off.

Falling. Thats what was happening when Raine opened his eyes. Looking around, Raine saw clouds surrounded by a miraculous blue. He looked towards the direction he was falling and saw only a thick layer of clouds. No ground.

"_Shit I must be really high up and I have nothing to slow my descent._ Raine thought_ "Good job stating the obvious Raine." _came a voice out of nowhere.

"What? Who said that?." Raine shouted into the clouds

"Aww you already forgot about your good friend Alaster?" said the voice

Raine let out a growl before saying "Alaster where the are you? Show yourself so I can beat the crap out of you."

"That will be difficult see as I'm inside you" Alaster stated.

"What do you mean you're inside of me?" Raine asked.

"Well, I'm part of your self conscious. You see I am the grimm part of one of your auras that wants to just embrace the power of evil." Alaster explained.

"What do you mean? How can the Grimm DNA inside me affect my soul?" Raine asked confused as ever.

"Oh so you think they took Grimm DNA then took you and created a human Grimm hybrid. Then explain to me that when you lose control of certain emotions you start to turn into a Grimm type humanoid monster." Alaster said.

"The doctors said that from time to time the Grimm DNA will consume my human ones for a short while, making me more Grimm than human." Raine answered trying to convince himself.

"Ohoho, so, you don't know the whole story. Well then, let me explain," Alaster said as he started to explain. "Ok, what really happened was that the scientist found an evil entity inside a certain Creature of Grimm known as Lords of Grimm. This spirit gives the Lords of Grimm a power similar to aura. Once they figured out how to extract a person's aura, a person's very soul, they extracted that very entity and started studying it. By the time you were kidnapped, the evil spirit had gotten loose and killed severely people working on the Grimm Reaper project. When they finally managed to have one test subject survive from being genetically mutated into a half human half grimm hybrid that still had the appearance of being a human the scientist had recaptured the evil entity. While the scientists had you trained to fight and survive any situation they started to try and fuse the entity with the soul of a recently deceased hunter to see if the entity could gain the ability to use an aura, but what happened instead was that the evil entity would consume the hunter's aura, completely destroying it. When your training was complete it was time for the final step, so they knocked you unconscious and injected your skeletal system with a dust called Demise dust. Demise dust is made up of fire, ice, earth, lighting, wind, and grimm reaper dust. The Grimm Reaper dust allows you to make objects out of dust and literally suck the souls out of your enemies just by touching them, but that's only if you are extremely angry. Now, once the scientists were done with that, they took the Grimm entity and inserted it into your soul, and what happened was that the entity combined with your soul giving you your aura, and the aura of a highly evolved Grimm. But, at a price. If your emotions turn negative, then the evil spirit will start to corrupt your soul, and that's why you turn into that monster when you lose control of yourself."

Raine was stunned to say the least. "So, you're telling me that I have an evil spirit that used to be inside a Creature of Grimm, a soul of a dead hunter, and my soul inside me? So, my skeletal system is made out of dust?" Raine questioned.

"You have two auras, your original aura and the evil entity's aura. Also, you can use different elements at will." Alaster said.

"Wait, I used fire dust at that village with the grimmlins in it because of the dust infused with my wolf bracelet, not because of my bones." Raine said.

"Actually, the dust inside your body consumed the energy out of your bracelet making it just a piece of your outfit. The only reason you used your fire at the village was because you thought that you could, so if you just concentrate on using any of the dust fused with your skeletal system then you will be able to. With practice you will be able to use the dust inside you at ease." Alaster said.

"Ok, then, so, now what?" Raine asked.

"Well... this is where you hit the ground." Alaster said.

Raine's eyes widen in shock. He had completely forgotten he was falling through the sky. Turning to face downward he saw the ground for a split second before hitting it with a loud splat. Opening his eyes, Raine saw the bright blue sky, but when he tried to move he realized that he couldn't feel anything. Suddenly remembering his free fall, Raine started thinking how he could have survived.

"Crap! I almost forgot, since the evil entity inside you has an aura that is ten times stronger than a normal hunters, plus your aura as well, you can use your aura for longer sums of time and increase your agility, strength, senses, and the rate at which you heal. You subconsciously used your aura to heal your basic wounds, but if you actually tried you could survive some lethal encounters. You still have the risk of dying from blood loss. And, you are not indestructible. Meaning that if you get chopped in half, a hole in your chest, or blown to bits, you won't survive. Also, if you touch pure dust it will explode because you will be draining the power out of it too quickly, making you have sort of a meltdown. Touching dust infused items is ok. You still will drain the dust out of it, but it won't explode. Also, the objects you make out of dust won't since the objects are made up out the dust your body produces." Alaster quickly interjected, "Oh, and, by the way, the sky is falling."

Raine looked up to see the sky rapidly closing on him. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of being suffocated and hearing his ribs crack and break under intense pressure. Feeling his crushed bones pierce his skin and intestines their fluids dripping out the holes in his stomach. Blood and other fluids from his intestines and stomach started to form a pool around him could feel the dampness soak through his clothes. Starting to choke on the blood filling his lungs from them finally being crushed and punctured by his bones. Starting to cough up blood, Raine started to feel pain throughout his body and then there was a loud crack letting out a raspy scream of pain as his chest cavity caved in from the pressure of the sky crushing him. Tasting the coppery bitter taste of blood on his lips before finally closing his eyes and giving in to death as he felt himself being flattened.

Waking with a start, Raine looked around his hospital room. Letting out a sigh of relief, happy that it was all a dream. Or was? Taking a glance at the clock that was on the wall, Raine saw that it was five-thirty P.M. meaning that he had only slept for two hours. Examining his surroundings, Raine saw a cup of water sitting on a baby blue bed table next to him. Reaching for the cup, he picked it up and took a sip. Quickly spitting it out since it was warm, Raine was going to set it back on the table, but stopped as he remembered Alaster saying he had Demise dust inside him meaning that he could use ice to cool his drink. If, what Alaster said was true. Closing his eyes, he started to form an image in his mind of ice cubes forming in the water. Then opening his eyes, he found the cup of water completely frozen.

Letting out a sigh Raine set the glass of water on the table while getting up to put on his pants. Afterwards he decided to walk to the cafeteria. Stumbling out into the hallway Raine fell against the wall, glad that he did not fall onto the floor. He continued to use the wall as support as he limped towards the cafeteria. The corridors of the school's hospital were long as hell or at least they felt like that to Raine since he was moving as fast as a turtle, but he did have five days until the poison worked its way out of his system, so he was going to probably feel like crap for two of those days. Then his strength should gradually come back during the last three days, so counting today he would spend six days total in the hospital. Not counting the two weeks he spent in a coma. Sighing again he slowly pushed himself off the wall and onto his shaky legs. Trying to balance himself, Raine started to walk a step at a time until his legs got better. Taking a turn to the right of the long hallway that led to his room, Raine saw the cafeteria door. Quickening his pace a tiny bit, Raine pushed the door open and took a big whiff of the freshly cooked food. He walked over to the lady serving food and asked her for some mashed potatoes. After getting his bowl, he sat down and started to eat. Moaning, some-what at the taste of the buttery potatoes just melting in his mouth, Raine started thinking about two hours earlier. About how Yang looked in that yellow sun dress, but then thought about how she was going on a date and instantly lost his appetite.

After dumping his tray, Raine slowly made the long trek back to his room. When he came around the corner that led back to the long ass hallway that his room was down. He tripped on his feet and fell. Bracing himself to hit the floor Raine closed his eyes, but didn't feel his skull hit a cold floor. Instead, he hit something soft and smooth. Opening his eyes Raine looked up into the eyes of his savior to see none other than Yang's worried face. Going into a coughing fit, he pushed off of her and fell to the ground as the coughing turned violent and blood started to come out. Quickly rushing to his side, Yang helped him.

"So, how was your date?" Raine asked still coughing.

"It was nice and Kreg asked me to the dance!" Yang said excitedly.

"Oh, what did you say?" Raine asked.

"I said yes." She answered.

Feeling a slight pain in his chest Raine decided to try and change the subject "So, um, how is everything at school." Raine asked.

"They're good" Yang said while she opened Raine's hospital room door.

Going to sit on his bed Raine couldn't help but let out a dreary sigh. As he did Yang was looking at the clock on the wall. She read that the time was six-fifteen P.M. Yang bolted for the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Raine asked.

"I forgot I have detention at seven today." Yang said opening the door and leaving Raine alone again.

Sighing, Raine laid back in his bed and decided to get some sleep.

Raine's eyes fluttered open quickly as he felt a hand close around his throat. He was staring up into the purple eyes of Yang.

"Yang what are you doing?" Raine asked hectically.

"Killing you" she replied.

Raine started to fight back, but failed when Cresent Rose was sent through his right arm, while Gambol Shroud went through his left, pinning him to the ground. After he was successfully pinned team, RWBY surrounded him. Weiss started casting a glyph. When she was done a ten foot icicle started growing out of the ground and directly through Raine's chest. The icicle went from a blueish color to purple as his blood stained the ice. A pool of blood started to form around him. Raine got to see his own intestines and insides tangled around the icicle. Letting out a chuckle as the only thought going through Raine's head as he died was _"Damn it, killed by the fucking popsicle queen."_

Waking up in his hospital bed Raine looked at the clock to check the time. The clock read four-twenty five A.M. meaning that it was now day two of him being sick. Sighing as he got up, Raine looked to see sleeping on the chair next to his bed was Ruby.

Tapping her on the shoulder, Raine said " Yo, Ruby, wake up."

"Huh," Ruby said with a yawn as her eyes fluttered open somewhat and then sprung open when she remembered where she was.

"Raine, um, morning." she said awkwardly.

"Uh, so, what brings you here?" Raine asked.

"Mmmmm, I, uh, I need some advice on how to ask Weiss out to the Valentine fair." Ruby said.

"Oh, so that's what the fair is for. Wait, why would you ask me for advice?" Raine questioned.

"Well, you see, Blake isn't really that social, so I doubt she will know anything. Yang will tease me. That leaves you since I don't really know anyone else who might have experience with this sort of thing." Ruby answered.

"Uhhh, well ,do you love her?" Raine asked.

"Yes, I do!" Ruby said happily.

"Then, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but follow your heart, or your instincts, which ever one is correct." Raine said.

"Then I'll hold her hand, look straight into her eyes and say Weiss I love you, will you please do me the honor of being my Valentine!" Ruby said not sure of how to go about asking someone out.

"That sounds great." Raine assured.

"hhmmm, ok, I'll try it. Thanks Raine. Bye." Ruby said as she walked out the door.

"Bye then." Raine said in return as the closed.

Letting out a sigh again Raine stood up and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Water dripping out of his hair as he dried himself off, Raine didn't hear his room door open, so he came out of the bathroom in nothing more than a towel.

"Yeek!" was the noise Yang let out when she saw Raine.

"Uh, hi, Yang, what brings you here?"

"W-we-well, I saw that the time was five-fifty A.M. and thought I would bring you some breakfast. So, I stopped and got you a chilidog." Yang said slowly handing him the food.

"Wow! Thanks, Yang," Raine said happily biting into the chilidog.

"Umm, Raine, can you please put on some clothes." Yang pleaded, covering her eyes .

"Oh, sorry. I'll be right back." Raine said heading into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

"So, Yang, hows everything going with Kreg?" Raine asked as he sat down on his bed across from the chair Yang was sitting in.

"Oh it's going great. He helped me pick out a dress for the dance thats going tobe held at the fair." Yang answered .

"Cool" Raine said his head hanging low.

"You feeling ok? You look kind of down." Yang said.

"Oh, no, it's nothing. I'm just tired." Raine said.

The door opened and in came a guy who looked to be eighteen, brown hair, green eyes, and probably six foot four.

"Who are you?" Raine asked.

"I'm Kreg. I'm here to pick up Yang for our date." Kreg said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sorry for the short visit Raine, but I gotta go, bye." Yang said, following Kreg out the door. But before she left Raine noticed that her eyes were green not purple.

After they left Raine heard Alaster say "I don't trust him."

"Yeah, me too," Raine agreed.

"Wow we actually agreed on something for once." Alaster pointed out.

"Yeah what a surprise. So should we follow them?" Raine asked.

"No, you need to regain your strength, so get some rest." Alaster said.

"Ok, fine," Raine said walking up to his bed, pulling back the sheets, lying down, and falling asleep. While he was asleep Raine couldn't hear the screams around school as a green mist started to cover the academy.

Raine let out a yawn as he slowly opened his eyes, but when he saw a doctor standing over him his eyes opened faster.

"Um, hey doc, whats up?" Raine asked, following the doctor's raised arms only to find his hands holding a knife. Raine thrusted his hands upward just in time to catch the knife. Hitting the hilt of the knife with the palm of his hand, Raine knocked it out of the doc's hands. He proceeded to hit the doc with a quick right hook to the his face. Ignoring the now slumped body of the doc Raine stepped out of his room. First looking left, then right to make sure no one was there, he decided to head off towards the hospitals exit. Getting to the steps, Raine took them down to the second floor and that's when trouble occurred. Arriving at the second floor Raine barely had time to dodge a scalpel coming towards his face. Grabbing ahold of the wrist that held the surgery tool, Raine gave it a twist and with a sickening crack the scalpel fell swiftly to the ground. Quickly throwing his assailant into the wall Raine saw that said person was a nurse. Turning towards the hall, Raine started to run down it, while yelling to the nurse "Sorry about the wrist lady".

Raine made it to the exit after running down one more flight of stairs. He made his way to the exit doors. While he was opening the doors Raine looked around for trouble. When he found no one in sight, Raine let out a sigh of relief and walked out the opened hospital doors. He found himself lost in a green mist that seemed to come out of nowhere. Raine continued walking around campus, now completely lost. After about twenty minutes, Raine was really starting to get annoyed with the fact that he couldn't find anyone or anything in this mist. When the mist finally started to clear up, Raine had arrived at the cliff where Ozpin first sent the new Beacon academy students to get chess pieces to determine what team they would be on. Raine was about to give up, then he finally spotted someone near the edge of the cliff. Picking up his pace, Raine finally got close enough to get a glimpse at the person. That person turned out to be the one person he was sure could help and that was none other than Ozpin.

"Yo, Ozpin, I think we need to talk." Raine shouted, slowly jogging up to the professor

Turning around Ozpin faced Raine and let out an animalistic snarl before charging at Raine. Barely dodging the surprise attack, Raine lost his footing and fell off the cliff's edge.

In midst his free fall, Raine was lucky enough to catch a branch that was protruding out the side of the mountain. Sighing, Raine heard Alaster start to speak, "Raine, did you see Ozpin's eyes? They were glowing lime green. I know for a fact that ain't right. I think we need to get to the top of this cliff and find out what the fuck is going on with everyone."

"Since when do you tell me what to do? Last time I checked, you wanted to take over my body." Raine said.

"Just climb the damn mountain, because for now we are on the same team. Got it." Alaster said.

"Fine, you asshole, up the mountain we go then." Raine said, starting the long climb up the mountain.

**I might have rushed it at the end of this chapter I'm not sure you guys tell me if you think I did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait I was writing a script for a project my friends and I are working on.**

Riane let out a huff of breath he didn't know he was holding when he finally made it to the top of the cliff. Quickly examining his surroundings, Raine didn't see any sign of Ozpin. Happy that the psychotic professor was no where in sight, Raine started the long trek back to the academy campus. Arriving at what Raine guessed was the edge of the school campus, he could see that the green mist was still creating a thick wall, but it was not as big as before. Letting out a dreary sigh, Raine plunged into the wall of mist. Coughing as he inhaled the weird fog, Raine tried to scan his surroundings, but failed since the mist didn't allow him to see more than one foot in front of him.

"So Alaster, what's the plan?" Raine asked, stumbling his way through the mist

"Fuck if I know. My plan was just to bust in and kick ass I had completely forgotten about the mist, so, yeah, you're on your own." Alaster said as his voice faded from Raine's head.

"Hey! Ugh! Guess I should of known he wouldn't be reliable." Raine said glumly.

Continuing his trek through the mist, Raine couldn't help but think about how bad things were looking. Things even got worse when Raine walked into a pillar. WHAM! Was the sound that could be heard as Raine walked head-on into one of the pillars that were around campus for no apparent reason.

"Son of a bitch!" Raine yelled as he held his poor nose that was now bleeding something awful. Kicking the pillar, Raine started to shout "Where the fuck am I! Damn it I can't see shit in this mist!" Too busy with his little rant, Raine didn't notice for figures sneaking up behind him until one of them bashed him in the head, sending him into the pillar again, thus knocking him out.

Raine's eyes opened slowly. Blinking rapidly to try and clear the blurriness out of them, Raine tried moving, just to find out that he was shackled to a wall. Once his vision had focused, Raine was able to make out that he was in fact stuck inside a dungeon cell.

"So Alaster how ya doin?" Raine asked letting out a yawn.

"I'm fine all in all, but I would like to be unshackled from this goddamn wall!" Alaster said in frustration.

Please don't shout. I've got a killer headache." Raine complained, laying his head against the wall behind him. He scanned the room. On both sides were basic brick walls and the front wall was the same except the door which was an ordinary prison cell door. "Ok I guess I should break free now." Raine said as he started to heat up the shackles with fire. "Clunk!" was the sound the shackles made as they hit the ground. Rubbing his wrists, Raine walked up to the door. Keeping himself a foot's distance away, he raised his foot and kicked the door off the hinges. The door hit the wall that was on the other side of it with a loud "Bang!"

"You mind keeping it DOWN!" Alaster shouted in Raine's head making Raine jump a little.

"Shit Alaster you scared the hell out of me! What the fuck was that for?!" Raine asked heatedly.

"Sorry, princess dumbass, but did it occur to you whoever put us in the cell might have heard your oh so daring great escape from Alcatraz!" Alaster said sarcastically.

"Dude did you just reference like four different prison movies in that one sentence?" Raine asked, kinda surprised that the voice in his head knew movie references from movies he'd never seen.

"Yes, I did, now can we please get out of here?" Alaster asked impatiently.

"Sure! Why not! Back into the mist we fucking go!" Raine huffed marching up the steps to find a cellar door blocking his path to freedom. That obstacle was quickly dispatched by a kick, sending it flying. "Oh glorious mist how I've missed you!" Raine said sarcastically as he marched back into the fog.

Deciding to go off instinct and just follow his gut, Raine headed towards what he hoped was the dorms. After about four minutes of walking, he bumped into a door. Scurrying to open it, Raine tripped over his own feet and tumbled through the door and into the room behind it. Looking up from his position Raine was able to make out a hallway with rooms on each side of the hallway that had little signs hanging above them with numbers on them. A sigh of relief left Raine as he let the fact that he had actually found the dorms sink in.

"Hell yeah, now we just need to grab our weapons and go kick ass!" Alaster said

"Our weapons? You mean my weapons right?" Raine asked

"Well you're in control of your body, but I'm a part of you, so, technically, they're our weapons." Alaster stated.

Nodding in agreement with Alaster's statement, Raine continued up the stairs to his right until he reached the floor his dorm room was on. Stopping on his floor Raine slowed down his speed to a creep as he made his way to the door of his dorm. As he reached the door Alaster piped up and said "For Christ's sake just hurry the fuck up and open the bloody door?"

Sighing Raine grabbed the door knob and swung it open with a loud bang. Walking in to the room, Raine stepped over to his cot and grabbed his sword from underneath it, turned around, and headed out the door.

"Really? You're only taking the sword? A fucking sword?!" Alaster asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm only taking my sword. Now shut the fuck up and let me find the thing that did this to the campus and kick its ass!" Raine said, not wanting Alaster to try and back seat drive him.

Walking out the lobby door back into the mist Raine knew exactly what direction to go since the cafeteria was a straight shot from the door thats direction Raine decided to go. Since at the back of the cafeteria was a door that lead into the school building that would be his way in.

Walking through the cafeteria door, Raine hardly had any time to react as a table came flying at him. Dodging to the left, Raine was hit by a scythe that sent him into the wall behind him. Coughing, Raine pulled himself out of the wall, only to have chains wrapped around his body in a blink of an eye. Raine lost his balance and fell to the ground. Looking up from his position he was able to make out the faces of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all standing around him, and at the far end of the cafeteria was a throne with some one sitting in it with women surrounding him in bikinis.

Yang and Ruby grabbed Raine by the feet and dragged him over to the throne. After setting him up in a kneeling position in front of the throne, Yang and the girls proceeded to take seats around the throne. Yang sat in the lap of the guy on the throne, Blake sat on one arm of said throne, and Ruby and Weiss sat at the guy's feet.

"So who the fuck are you?" Raine asked nonchalantly.

"Well, don't you recognize me? It's me, Kreg." Kreg said as he grabbed a hold of Yang "This slut's boyfriend remember?"

"So, Kreg, what did you do to make everyone your slave?" Raine asked.

"Oh, I used a special concoction of dust I created. Now, to answer your next question, what am I planning to do with this said dust? Well, I'm going to use it to conquer the world and rule it as A GOD!" Kreg said laughing like a maniac. "Now, bow to your god! As you watch me fuck the women that you consider friends! I AM YOUR GOD NOW RAINE, SO BOW TO ME, KREG, THE ALMIGHTY GOD!"

Everything started to go black for Raine as he watched in anger as Kreg started to help Yang and the other members of team RWBY out of their clothes.

**Welp cliffhanger bitches.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I had a day off decided to just write chapter eight. Have fun reading**

**Ch.8 Alaster vs Kreg?**

"Hahaha. You pathetic little piece of shit you think you're a god? Well let me tell you what I see. I see a sad little man who is so pathetic that he has to mind control women just to get them to look at him!" Raine said in a demonic voice as he lifted his head and started to stand up from the kneeling position he was in.

Kreg stopped undressing team RWBY and looked at Raine before he asked "Who the fuck are you? I mean you are in Raine's body, but you're not Raine. So... who are you?"

"I'm the thing that goes bump in the night. I'm the thing gods fear will devour them. I am a Grimm rising up from the ashes and destroying the world. But... you can call me Alaster." Alaster answered Kreg's question as he broke the chain constricting him with a single move of his arm. Chuckling, Alaster started walking towards the throne, his red eyes glowing as his skin started to turn black and white lines started appearing on his body.

Panic in his eyes, Kreg turned to run, but was too slow, as Alaster was instantly in front of him, and grinning like a crazed idiot. Grabbing Kreg's throat, Alaster proceeded to throw him into the cafeteria wall. Using his speed, Alaster was in front of Kreg as he hit the wall and pinned him to it. Smiling, Alaster grabbed a hold of Kreg's left arm, the very arm that was helping Yang undress, and gave it a sharp yank. Kreg screamed in pain as his arm was ripped off crudely. Alaster swung the severed arm up into the air, then let it go flying across the room. Taking his index finger, Alaster pushed it into a bone that was poking out sharply from the stump where Kreg's arm used to be. Kreg started to scream again as Alaster's finger dug into the bone marrow and proceeded to splinter and rip the bone from the inside out.

"Oh shhhh. Hush little baby don't say a weird Ima gonna kill you nice and slow." Alaster sang childishly as he broke the bone clear out of the stump. Dropping Kreg to the ground, Alaster then started to stomp on his left leg until it let out a loud cracking noise and a piece of bone came jutting out of the center of the leg covered in blood. Kreg moaned quietly, tears forming at the edges of his eyes as blood started to pool around him, while his vision got blurrier and blurrier. With no strength left, Kreg reached into his pocket while Alaster was seeing how many more bones he could break and grabbed a syringe. Taking the needle end and plunging it into his leg, Kreg injected himself with the contents of the syringe.

As Kreg was being beaten, the mist outside cleared up and everyone in the cafeteria came to their senses, but they had to sit there in horror and watch Alaster torture Kreg. Alaster stopped what he was doing when Kreg's whole body started twitching and spazzing out. "Wow haha so we are playing charades now huh. Hmm let me guess you're an aardvark! no no wait you're a man getting electrocuted! Oh never mind I know what you are, you're a dead man!" As Alaster finished his sentence he took out Raine's sword and stabbed Kreg in the face right between the eyes. Turning around Alaster started to walk away, but before he could even take a step a giant ass hand batted his ass across the cafeteria right through the wall and outside.

Coughing up some blood as he stood up, Alaster looked back at the wall with a human sized hole in it to see what had hit him. His question was soon answered as a thirteen foot tall Ursa looking thing came through the wall. In a animalistic voice the thing spoke "Well Alaster nice to see you again."

"Who or what the fuck are you?" Alaster questioned the Ursa like thing.

"I'm the Grimm spirit that lives inside Kreg, much like how you live inside Raine. Although all of us Grimm spirits have different meanings and names. My name is Alucard and as you can see my meaning is conquering and ruling. Once you find your true meaning you become unstoppable and oh the feeling you get from that is indescribable. But you see you will never find your true meaning because this is where you DIE!" With that said Alucard lunged at Alaster.

Quickly jumping out of the way Alaster landed two feet away from the hulking mass of fur. Smiling Alaster started walking towards Alucard who had his back turned to him at the current moment and said "You know I might know my true meaning but hey I don't need unstoppable power to kick your ass!"

With lighting speed Alaster dodged Alucards in coming attack then proceeded to jump on Alucard's back. Climbing up to his head Alaster grabbed Alucard's neck fur with his left hand and with his right started beating the shit out of the his head. Alucard started to run around and try and kick Alaster off but it was useless. A calm smile on his face as his right arm went up down up down. Alaster was taking his time and bringing powerful strikes down on his opponent's head. After seven minutes of this a loud crack was heard followed by Alucard screaming in agony. The people in the cafeteria had taken shelter when the Ursa appeared but now they ran to the hole in the wall to see what had happened. That was a bad move because what they saw when they got to the wall was flat out disturbing.

Sitting on top of Alucard was Alaster covered and blood and pink stuff while he was humming a little tune and he playing with Alucards brain matter. Alaster had broken a chunk of Alucard's skull off and then dug his hands into Alucard's brain and started to fling blood and brain matter everywhere like it was some type of food fight. Getting off of the dead animal and looking into its eyes which were now twitching and rolled up into its head Alaster couldn't help but laugh at how the so called ruling conquer Grimm spirit looked so stupid in his death.

"Wow Alaster, don't you think you are going a bit far?" Raine asked inside of Alaster's head.

"No I'm not. Now... shut up and let me have my fun!" Alaster retorted.

"No more fun, go over to everyone and explain what's going on. Now!" Raine demanded.

Sighing a little, Alaster walked back over to the wall and said to all the students watching "My name is Alaster I'm a spirt that lives inside Raine and just to let you know. it's not a personality disorder or anything. I mean, look at my eyes they're blood red. You see, Raine's eyes are yellow. Mine are red, so keep that in mind. Finally I would like to say, your welcome, for saving all of your sorry asses. Now I'm going to let Raine have control but any questions before I leave?"

Velvet spoke up before anyone else "Yes Alaster we already know what you are since we all were aware of what was going on around us while we were under control of the green dust."

"Oh so ok well umm then I have nothing left to say so goodbye." and with that last remark Alaster handed control of the body back to Raine.

Before he could even move Yang tackled him to the ground in a bear hug. As the other members of team RWBY came up to thank him Raine looked at the sky thinking about what Alucard had said but was quickly taken away from those thoughts as blonde hair came into view and soft pink lips made contact with his.

**Hahaha I'm evil all though maybe a bit cliche but hey sue me. So um yeah see yall next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9 Redo Button and Reassurance**

Raine's eyes snapped open as he frantically looked around. In front of him was a jail cell door. Looking up at his hands, he realized they were chained to the wall. "Alaster, what the fuck happened? All I remember was killing Alucard, then everything is pretty much blank after that. Now we're back in the same jail cell that we broke out of." Raine's voice had an annoyed tone to it.

"Apparently something has reset time before we beat Kreg and Alucard. Therefore before we can go after Kreg, we have to eliminate whatever manipulated time to reset it so we don't get stuck in an infinite loop. Since we aren't affected, we also have to assume Kreg and Alucard are not affected as well. That means they know what will happen if we try and kill them again, giving us a disadvantage so that also gives us a reason to go after what manipulated time as well."

"Ok, so how do we find what did this?" Raine ask as he broke free of his chains and made his way to the door.

"Fuck if I know! But whatever, or whoever, did this was within reach to see Alucard die. That means it's somewhere on campus probably, or at least near the campus." Alaster answered Raine's question.

Simply nodding in agreement Raine kicked the jail door off the hinges and walked out of the prison.

**Meanwhile with Kreg**

"So Alucard how do you want to kill those losers when they get here and try to kill us again?" Kreg asked as he smiled, sinister atop his throne.

With an unsure tone Alucard asked "Kreg, are you sure they don't remember killing us and everything?"

"Yes, Alice promised me that the only way anyone remembers what happened before she manipulates time is if she wants them to."

"If you say so" Alucard agreed, though thoroughly unconvinced.

**Back with Raine**

Walking out of the dorms with his weapons in hand, Raine made his way towards the cafeteria. Once he was in front of the doors, he stopped and turned ninety degrees to the right and headed off towards the main entrance to the school. Arriving at the doors, Raine promptly kicked them open and stormed into the hallways of the school, dual pistols at the ready. Looking left and right, he didn't see anything. Sighing in relief, Raine turned to the left hallway and started to head down it. Making it halfway down the hall, Raine had a shiver go down his spine. Quickly turning around, Raine saw a figure running down the opposite hall. In a flash Raine was behind the figure, grabbing them by their neck and slamming them into the wall on the left side of the hall.

With a growl in his voice Raine asked the figure "Who are you? Answer now or you lose an arm."

With a nervous girl like voice the figure answered saying "My names Alice. I'm a Grimm Reaper like you. I can manipulate time at my will and Ack!" was all she was able to get out as Raine shoved his hand through her chest. As Raine's hand pulled out of Alice's chest, blood came pouring out of the now gaping hole that allowed Raine to watch as her heart pumped blood. "Ba dum" went Alice's heart then blood would shoot out. Ba dum, squirt, ba dum, squirt. It was like some sick drum. Not only could he see Alice's plumb red heart beating in her chest, he could see her lungs contract and expand as she took ragged breathes. The sides of the hole in her chest were made up of jagged bones that were oozing blood out of them. Watching as her lungs slowly began to stop and stay permanently contracted as she took her last breathe and her heart came to a stop Ba dum Ba dum Ba…...silence. That's all that could be heard now. Dropping the corpse at his feet, Raine turned back to the direction of the cafeteria and started to walk that way.

Coming to the doors of the cafeteria, Raine decided before he opened them to ask Alaster a question "Hey Alaster, do you really want to take my body over and destroy the world?"

"Nah, what I really want to do is for you to cut loose and have fun for the both of us and let me drive the meat suit from time to time." Alaster answered truthfully

"Haha well that can easily be arranged just don't do anything stupid and we got a deal." Raine said, relieved to finally have some closure with the nightmare he had had a couple hours before this whole mind control thing.

"In all honesty, I just wanted to scare you to see how you would handle it." Alaster said bluntly.

Raine chuckled to himself as he came barging through the cafeteria doors, scythe in hand. Spotting Kreg on top his throne, Raine used his super speed to charge at Kreg, swinging his scythe downward, only to have a sword block his attack and shatter his scyther rifle into pieces. Stumbling backwards, Raine looked at Kreg, who was standing up in front of his throne, sword in hand with a sinister smile on his face.

"So Raine, like my sword? It's made from the tusks of a Goliath." Kreg said examining his sword closely like he was smelling it.

"Meh, I like mine more." Raine said reaching for the sheath on his back and drawing out his samurai sword.

Laughing, Kreg simple swung his right arm down which made Raine quickly bring his sword up to meet Kreg's. With a sickening snap Raine's sword broke in two. Kreg pressed forward swinging his sword left, right, up, and down, trying to cut Raine to ribbons as Raine dodged the deadly sword. Feeling the blade piece the side of his stomach ripping his clothes a bit, Raine jumped backwards, hitting his back against a wall. Raine had only one plan in mind and it was going to work as he saw Kreg not swing but lunge the sword towards him. Quickly sidestepping the sword Kreg watched in horror as the sword sunk into the brick wall after which was quickly followed by Raine kicking him in the face sending him reeling backwards.

Walking up to the winded so called king, Raine picked his foot up and then brought it down on Kreg's face. With a solid crack, Kreg's nose broke as his head was pushed into the pavement floor. Raine continued to stomp Kreg's face into the ground for about two minutes until Raine stopped to scrap bits of Kreg's brain off. You see after two minutes of mind numbing pain Kreg's head had caved in on itself as the skull turned in dust and as Kreg's brains were turned to mush after being splattered by Raine's foot. Kreg's face was turned in on itself and his brains were leaking out on the floor. With this image in his mind, Raine smiled, turning around only to hear clothes rip apart and bones break and reposition themselves while Kreg's body transformed into that of Alucard's.

Quickly running over to the claymore tusk sword within the wall Raine quickly pulled it out and turned to meet the evil ursa hybrid behind him. Blocking the incoming fist Raine jumped onto the arm of the Ursa, then quickly swung the sword down using both hands the drive the sword home into Alucard's thick skull. As the tusk sword got wedged in Alucard's head and brain matter and blood started to squirt out, he shook Raine off and ran through the wall and off into the mist.

Laying on the floor, Raine was trying to figure out if he should go after the soon to be dead Grimm or take a nap, but that's when it hit him where the fuck was everyone that Kreg had brainwashed. Snapping up into a sitting position, Raine then proceed to push himself up into a standing position. Taking off out of the cafeteria, Raine used his super speed to start checking every possible location they could be. After five minutes, Raine opened a classroom door to see countless half dressed students. Scanning the room, Raine spotted a blonde head charging towards him at lighting speed before he could move a very under dressed Yang tackled him to a wall.

"Um Yang what is going on?" Raine asking not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Kreg had us all come here to take shelter so when he destroyed you we wouldn't be in the way but as we can all see you kicked his ass good." Yang answered smiling brightly at him.

"Ha yeah I guess I did. Man you think Ozpin will give us a couple days off to rest after this whole event?" Raine questioned.

"He might give you time off maybe he will let you take a plus one as well" Ozpin said as he came stepping out of the room half dressed looking at the to youngins with a fatherly like smile. As he said that Ruby came popping up behind Ozpin with her hand raised "Oh oh can me and Weiss have time off too?" she asked giving him her trademark puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine all students attending Beacon get one school week off then it's right back to your studies" Ozpin said with a sigh of defeat.

Ruby smiled brightly and took off back into the classroom to find Weiss as Sun came out with his arm wrapped around Blake. Chuckling evilly Raine had already started planning how to spend his time off with his friends.

**So you can probably guess what the next chapter will be about but anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter see you next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**READ THIS - Author's Note - So if you like my writing and RWBY then go ahead and check out my new RWBY fanfiction Painted Beauties you may like it and I'm also working on a Fairy Tail fic called Descendants of the Reaper so when you have time check them out you might like them. **

**Ch.10 Week Off Canceled We Have a Tournament**

Raine let out a yawn as he walked towards the giant ass stadium the Vytal Festival Tournament was being held in. Taking a glance at his watch Raine let out a sigh. It had only been two days since Ozpin canceled the week off. He had forgotten about the tournament due to the whole Kreg incident and who could blame him. Anyways Ironwood had pulled a few strings and made it to where Raine was going to compete in the Tournament as a one man team. Raine didn't really have a choice in the matter. Ironwood simply told him that he was going to participate no matter what. To make matters worse Raine had no weapons on him at the moment he had sent his pistols to a friend for some upgrades since his other weapons had been destroyed. Boarding the little hover craft that would take him to the entrance of the stadium. Raine went over the order of the tournament fights in his head. First team RWBY would fight then the team that has that Cinder chick on it. Followed by team JNPR then team SSSN and finally Drake would fight. Walking into the bleachers after getting off the craft Drake saw Ruby and the girls match start. To say the least the fight was pretty epic but Drake wasn't really paying attention. The next two matches seemed to go by in a blur until finally it was Drake's turn to fight. Walking out into the center of the stadium Drake watched as his opponents approached. Professor Oobleck voice came over the speakers "Ok! Next up is Raine Blueblood a one man team who is going up against team DUSK consisting of Daphne Sky, Ulric Johnson, Silica Sanders, Kyle West. Now let the match begin!"

As soon as the signal was given the holographic randomizes came up. Raine's side of the field was chosen to be dense forest while the opposite side was mountain. The other team came at him all at once. Raine dodged most of their attacks but Ulric got in a lucky shot with his giant ass hammer. Raine went flying towards the mountains. Crashing into the side of one Raine let out a moan before pushing himself up. Silica was already onto of him with her teammates close behind. She was ready to attack him with her spike brass knuckles but Raine grabbed her face. He lifted Silica off the ground and with a swing off his arm sent his downwards into the rocky surface. Following that Raine delivered a swift kick into her gut sending her flying into her teammates. As the three others tumbled backwards by Silica's body a chime went off letting everyone know that Silica was out of aura and was out of the match. Before Silica left she gave her brass knuckles to Daphne who combine them with her twin swords to make them well swords with brass knuckle handles. Anyways Daphne seemed to be hanging back while the other two came at Raine with full force. Ulric's hammer turned into a battleaxe and he started swinging at Raine. While Kyle had a spear but the head of it was made up of three different type of dust crystal melded together was shooting fucking lighting bolts at him. Raine was backed up into a corner with a mountain at his back and two guys with weapons in front of him. As Ulric swung at him to deliver a blow Raine quickly slid to his knees and went under the hammer and between Ulric's legs. Sprinting full force at Kyle Raine stretched out his right arm and closed lined him. Picking up the winded man above his head Raine brought him back down slamming Kyle's back into his knee. After of which Raine quickly spun around and used poor Kyle as a human shield against Ulric's attack. The chime went off followed by a comment from Oobleck about friendly fire. Raine jumped back from Ulric who changed his axe back into hammer form. While Kyle's spear floated over to Daphne who clipped his swords onto each side of the spear head. She had an eerie smile on her face but Raine couldn't focus on that as Ulric brought his hammer to the ground with a might whack. The ground started to shack and all of a sudden spikes started to sprout up from it heading in Raine's direction at a quick pace. Barely dodging the spikes Raine wasn't able to counter the hammer attack that slammed into his face. Everything went upside down as Raine flipped through the air a couple time before crashing into the forest. Ulric charged into the woods to find him and finish him off. The board showing the aura levels showed Ulric at twenty-five, Daphne at ninety, and Raine at a eighty even after all of the attacks he's taken. This little fact caught Cinder's eye as she watched from the bleachers.

Ulric was lost currently not being able to see anything but grass and trees. Until Raine uprooted a tree and used it as a club to send Ulric flying depleting the last of his aura. Raine bent down to pick up the hammer but it went flying out of his reach. Chasing after it Raine came to the center of the stadium where Daphne was standing. She had inserted the spear/sword contraption into the hilt of the hammer which was now in axe form. So on on end she had a dust spear with two swords on each side of it and on the other side a giant war axe. Pointing the spear end at Raine, Daphne fired a huge beam of lighting. Diving to the side Raine watched as the beam obliterated an entire mountain to dust. Raine quickly realized that the swords acted as some kind of conductors amplifying the dust spear attacks. Rushing Daphne, Raine quickly landed a couple of punched but she whacked him with the axe sending him stumbling backwards. Sadly Raine wasn't able to recover his footing fast enough and Daphne unleashed a beam of fire and lighting towards him. The attack landed home sending Raine flying through three mountains before he landed on the ground and rolled near the edge of the arena. Getting up Raine had made decided to use his dust abilities seeing as that attack had taken his aura levels from eighty to thirty in one hit. Daphne landed in front of Raine and said "Well looks like I win." She slammed the axe part of her weapon into the ground. A column of rock came up from Raine's feet. His fist a lit with fire and he crashed them into the pillar shattering it into pieces. While he was detracted Daphne fired off another laser of dust at him. Daphne's cocky smirk didn't stay on her face seeing as Raine had deflected her attack away from him and into the wall of the stadium. Before anything else could happen Raine sprinted in front of her, grabbing her shoulders, pulling her chest down into an ice spiked knee. Raine then picked her up by the throat and flung her as hard as he could towards the wall of the stadium. While she was in mid flight Raine picked her weapon up and fired a beam of energy at her. The beam hit her mid flight driving her into the wall faster than anyone could see.

The chime went off acknowledging that team DUSK was beaten. "Well that was one hell of a fight! Don't you think Port!?" Oobleck asked his co-announcer

"That was quite a fight indeed. Raine took the full blunt force of one of the strongest dust weapons in this tournament. If that attack had hit anyone else they would have been gravely damaged." Port responded.

"Anyways that is it for the fights for today! Come back tomorrow to see the next stage of the Vytal Festival Tournament!" Oobleck announced as everyone began to leave.

Raine left the stadium to get some food. He was sitting at a bench chowing on a hamburger when Cinder and her underlings approached him. Watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"So what are you?" Cinder asked sitting down next to him.

"What do you mean?" Raine inquired

"Well you were able to take that beam of pure dust energy and walk it off along with the fact that you were able to generate fire and ice with out he use of dust crystals." Cinder stated

"Oh that! Well I'm a freak of nature. If that helps." Raine responded

"What do mean by freak of nature?" Emerald asked this time

Sighing Raine got up and said as he walked away "I'm just a freak of nature. If you really want to know go ask your friends on team RWBY they'll tell you." With that Raine was gone. He disappeared into the crowd of people coming to congratulate the teams who won.

"Neo and I will advance to the two versus two rounds. I want to see what this Raine character can do up close in personal. While we do that Emerald, you and Mercury will talk to the members of RWBY and find out what Raine Blueblood is." Cinder said completely unaware of what happened a couple days ago since her and her team were busy robbing a military facility when Kreg took over Beacon.

Raine walked over to where team RWBY and JNPR were sitting. They were some what surrounded by fans. Believe it not people were actual asking for autographs. Raine chuckled this was quite a sight to behold. Yang had a smug look on her face, Ruby was shy as hell mumbling and stuttering to answer question after question. Weiss just seemed pissed off and annoyed, and Blake was reading a book ignoring everyone. While Jaune had a smirk on his face boasting about the win, Nora was going on about pancakes to everyone, Ren just gave simple answers to the questions people were asking him, and Pyrrha was simply used to this type of situation. Raine sat down next to Yang trying to blend in as just a customer of the food station that they were seated at. That was until Weiss saw him and pointed at him saying "Look it's Raine Blueblood the guy who beat team DUSK all by himself!"

"You ratted me out you traitor!" Raine shouted at Weiss as he was swarmed by people.

"Weiss that was kind of mean don't you think?" Ruby inquired as Raine tried to get away from the clutches of the horde of people.

"Nope. Not at all." Weiss answered calmly enjoying the peace of not having anyone bother her.

Raine took off for a place to hide since it was getting pretty crowded with all those people surrounding him. Sighing Raine sat down under a tree near the festival grounds. He was out of site. Hidden from anyone who wanted to bother him. A couple people were one thing but a whole crowd of jazzed up fans who were trying to grab him were a different matter.

"Having trouble?" A voice asked him

Looking up Raine saw a girl wearing a purple cloak over a t-shirt and a regular pair of jeans. Standing up Raine prepared himself for whatever might come next.

"Who are you?" He asked

"I'm Alice the girl you killed." She responded

Raine's eyes shot open. "How the hell are you ever alive!? I literally ripped your chest open!" He yelled shocked by this turn of events.

"Well you see you only killed an after image of me. You see when I turned back time before you killed Kreg I left the me from the time line where you killed Kreg as a decoy just encase you came after me." Alice said

"Then why not turn back time again and again until Kreg won?" Raine asked

"Besides being able to fast forward and rewind time. I can also see the possible outcomes for every move anyone makes. So I can see multiple possible futures all at the same time. I looked but there was no future where Kreg beat you. He simply wasn't strong enough. So now that you have killed him you are my master now." Alice answered

"What master?" Raine questioned

"Yes. Whoever kills my previous master becomes my new master but first they must go through five tests to see if they are worthy." Alice said

"Ok. So what are the tests?" Raine asked

Alice put her hand on Raine's shoulder and before he knew it they had teleported to a pure white room.

"Ok two questions. One where are we? Two what are you?" Raine asked looking around.

"We are at the cross roads of time. You see the tests require you to survive in different timelines." Alice answered as she waved her hand making a door appear. She pulled Raine over to it. "In this timeline Creatures of Grimm never existed nether does dust. In this world there are no monsters except people. You see in this timeline the rich own the poor as slaves. This is your first test survive this world for five days and you shall complete test one. As for your second question I am a god of time"

"What about my timeline what going to happen there?" Raine asked as Alice opened the door and started to push him into it.

"When you have completed the tests you shall be returned to the very moment we left." Alice responded pushing Raine through the open door.

There was a blinding white light as Raine when through the door. As he came out on the other side he felt the slash of a whip strike his back and he heard a loud voice boom over an intercom.

"Alright slaves line up! Today we have four very rich families coming to choice slaves for their daughters birthdays and you lot are the items on the market so line up and look pretty!

Looking around Raine saw that he was in a dirty warehouse along with multiple other people. Unlike him though they were dressed in rags. Raine was then forcefully pushed into line by a guard who was screaming at him to get moving not noticing that Raine was dressed in a red t-shirt and black jeans not rags like the rest of the people in the line. _"Great! Good job Raine you killed Kreg and now you are in a timeline where the poor are slaves to the rich so you can past a test to see if you are worthy to control a god of time! Fucking perfect!. _Raine thought but his thoughts were interrupted as the doors to the entrance opened and walked in four very familiar faces along with their families. The last thought to enter Raine's mind as the four families walked in was _"Oh fuck me!"_

**Ok I feel like this got kinda of random near the end and I have no excuse if it did. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Maniac out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Season Greetings!**

**Ch.11 Beginning a Slaves Life**

Raine watched flabbergasted at the sight of his four friends walking through the door way of the warehouse. Although there clothes were different than that of their Vale counter parts. Yang was dressed in blue jeans, black tennis shoes, a regular yellow t-shirt, and a yellow and black beanie cap. While Ruby was dressed in a red and black checkered skirt with black leggings, black shoes, and a red long sleeve shirt. Black was wearing a black hoodie, black sweat pants, and black thigh high boots. Weiss was pretty much dressed the same as her vale counter part except instead of a light blue and white her clothes were dark blue and gray.

As the four girls along with who Raine guessed was their parents walked towards the line up a small child stumbled out of the line towards the families trying not to pass out from malnutrition. A guard saw this and started towards the little girl whip at the ready and with a swing of his right arm started to bring the whip down towards her. Crack! The whip made a solid hit but not with the girl instead it made contact with Raine's left hand. Wrapping his fingers around the part of the whip in his hand Raine jerked his left arm backwards catching the guard off well guard and making him stumble towards the calm looking hybrid.

As the guard tried to catch himself Raine launched his right arm forward bringing his fist right into the guards oncoming face. The sound of the guard's skull breaking and caving in on itself followed by the sight of blood and some brain matters coming out of his ears made all the other guards in the room not to hasty to attack the young man who had just sent the stumbling idiot across the room and into the right wall of the building, killing the poor man with his strength. The warehouse was silent except the sound of blood dripping off of Raine's knuckles and hitting the ground.

Turning around Raine helped the cowering little girl off the ground and walked her over back into the line before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a bag of jerky. He handed it to the child who quickly opened the bag and started to eat the food hastily. Raine heard a loud clicking sound as he felt the iron grasp of a collar being put around his neck. Afterwards it was followed by a very painful and very powerful electric shot. As Raine felt the electricity flow trough his body he let out a grunt and fell to his knees. The smell of burnt flesh started to float into the air as the guard who held the remote to the collar kept his finger on it.

The cocky little bastard had a smile on his face but that didn't stay there long as Raine who had now coped with the pain started to stand up. Once he was fully risen he shot a piercing glare at the guard and started towards him slowly. The guard panicked and quickly turned the voltage of the collar up to 350 volts which is enough to kill a man and pushed the button. Raine felt the electricity hit him but kept walking forward until he was right in front of the scrawny little asshole and with a quick right hook he knocked the guard out. Feeling the electricity stop Raine allowed himself to drop to his knees. The damage that the electricity had done on him was already starting to heal but that doesn't mean it hadn't taken a tole on his body.

Raine saw a pair of legs with blue jeans on walk in front of him. Looking up he saw Yang looking down at him. She knelt down in front of him and examined him. After about a minute or two she looked over to her father and said with a sadistic smile on her face "Dad I'll take this one!"

After of which she leaned in towards Raine and whispered into his ear with glee in her voice "I can't wait to see how long it takes until I break you." With those words still in his ears Raine lost consciousness.

Waking up with a jolt Raine quickly annualized the room he was currently in. He was in a king sized bed with silk sheets atop it and the room was painted yellow and back. It had a desk in the right back corner of it, a TV in back middle right across from the bed, and a door at the left back corner. Going to get up Raine felt something holding his arm down. Trowing the covers of him Raine was shocked to see a barely dressed Yang blow the covers holding on to his arm. Raine poked her cheek a couple time until she started to steer. Her eyes opened and she looked up at the source of the poking. Yawning she sat up as Raine raised an eyebrow.

"So why am I in your bed?" Raine asked the Yang from this time line.

"Oh so I could do this." She answered as she screamed "He's in my bed trying to touch me!"

With that out burst she pushed the button on the remote she just so happened to have laying next to her and a surprising electric shock sent Raine rolling off the bed and onto the floor. Getting up Raine glowered at the blonde sadistic woman and said in a very threatening "Lady! You are pushing it!"

"Ok I won't electrocute you for the rest of the week if you tell me your name." Yang tried to bargain not really planning on keeping her promise.

"Lady I'll tell you my name but I know for a fact someone like you won't keep that promise. Anyways fuck it my name Raine." He answered still kneeling next to her bed.

"Well at least your not gullible like the last slave I had. Well Raine my names Yang Fay Long and starting today I am your master and you are my slave." Yang answered exuberantly.

_"__Great so now I'm going to live a slaves life for a bit. Fucking wonderful!" _Drake thought bitterly as Yang started to go on about what they would do that day.

**Yep here yah go I know it's short but I have some plans I have to get to but I wanted to release one chapter for each of my fanfictions before I got to them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Ok I might get a lot of hate for this but the story is no longer a Yang x OC. Yeah I know but I've decided to take the story in a completely different direction. A better one I hope but I'll just have to wait and see how you guys react. There will be new pairings.**

**Ch.12 Things Take a Turn for the Worse**

"Fuck that! There is no way I'm putting on that outfit!" Raine yelled at Yang as she tried to chase him down so she could put him in a yellow mesh tank top along with matching yellow skinny jeans and high top shoes.

"Why nooot?" Yang whined childishly.

"Not my style." Raine answered simply

"Well I didn't want to do this... Well I did but you leave me no choice anyways." Yang said in a sinisteras she bushed the button that activated the electric collar on Raine's neck.

Jumping slightly at the feeling of electricity running down his spine, Raine simply shrugged it off and kept his distance from the blonde.

"You know we have to go to school in like three minutes right? So just put the clothes on so we don't end up late." Yang tried to reasoning.

"How about we just go to school and I just don't wear the outfit. Besides I look cooler in my actual clothes." Raine countered.

"Fine but you better sleep with one eye open or you might wake up wearing this." Yang said pointing her index finger at the mesh tank top. Feeling some relief wash over him Raine nodded in agreement and proceeded to follow Yang out her bed room door and down the stairs of the manor. Reaching the main door Yang suddenly stopped which caused Raine to bump into her slightly.

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to get the door for me?" Yang asked in a sickly sweet tone answering Raine's question. Raine shook his head back and forth as he walked past the spoiled girl and opened the double doors that served as the front entrance to the building for Yang. She walked through the doors and out onto the stone pathway that led from the doors to the black mini limo waiting to take Yang to school. Raine followed behind her while he scanned the surrounding area. The mansion was big least to say. Behind the manor was a beautiful forest and in front was a simple stone walk way that split into three different paths. The middle path led to where the car waited while the left path disappeared into the garden area off to the well left of the mansion. The right path seemed to go off around the house and into the woods probably a waling trail for the family on nice summer days. The butler opened the limo door as Yang approached and gave her a small bow before saying "Lady Yang where would you like the slave to sit?"

"He can sit with me in the back." Yang said giving Raine a glance over her shoulder. Raine ducked into the limo behind Yang but as he did he caught a glimpse of the unnamed butler giving him a evil looking glare. Making a mental note to be careful Raine sat back and relaxed in the comfortable limo seat. Yang had her headphones on and was listening to music. Deciding that she had the right idea Raine fished his MP3 out of his right most jacket pocket. Putting his ear plug headphones in, Raine kicked back and closed his eyes as he anticipated what the hell this other time line's customs were but as his mind pondered the ideas and possibilities he heard a blast from out side the limo and then all went silent. All that Raine could hear was his blasting music. Pressing the pause button on his music device Raine turned his head to Yang to see her frozen mid sentence while glaring at him since he hadn't noticed she was trying to tell him something. Lucky enough though that the hand she was about to slap him with was also frozen.

"What the absolute fuck?" Raine asked aloud as he realized that everything was frozen in time apparently. Reaching out with his right hand Raine grabbed the door handle of the car's right back door and opened it. Getting out of the car Raine scanned his surrounding area. Up above there was a flock of birds stopped mid flight as well as a couple kids ridding bikes to the right of the car.

"Yo Alaster you there?" Raine asked the still quite voice in his head.

"Yeah I'm here. Why the hell is everything frozen?" Alaster responded

Before Raine could answer a portal opened up a couple feet behind the car. From the the glowing red oval shaped opening in space stepped forth a figure. Upon closer inspection Raine could tell that the figure was a male. The man had red hair that slowly turned purple at the tips. He was wearing green and silver armor that covered his legs and torso but not his head. The armor looked to be made to resemble a Grimm dragon. Since the man wore no helmet Raine was able to get a good look at his eyes. The man's eyes were red, devilish red. His pupils were slits and Raine could feel the intent to kill radiating from them.

"I take it you aren't with the surprise you get a free taco comity. So who are you?" Raine questioned the male while he prepared himself for one hell of a fight.

"My name is Iz. Like you I am a hybrid and just like Alice I have the power to control time, but none of that matters at the moment for I am here to kill you so that Cinder may continue with her plans uninterrupted." Iz answered

"So Cinder is evil. Welp every time I've been around her I have never put my guard down and I always thought something was off about her so I guess it makes sense. Although she didn't know what I was so I take it you probably told her didn't you." Raine spoke to in a calm tone of voice to Iz.

"Yes I told her everything and at this current moment she is taking over Beacon and she wants me to make sure you can't stop it in anyway. Her every wish is my command and I must follow through with my oath. So Raine Blueblood make preparations to die!" Iz shouted as he lunged forwards to attack Raine with the sword that had been sheathed on Iz's left leg. As Raine ducked out of the way of the incoming attack he couldn't help but say "Really! Make preparations to die!? Who the fuck talks like that!"

In response Iz just growled and continued to try and attack Raine with a barrage of hack and slashes. Raine unfortunately had none of his weapons with him and was utterly defenseless against Iz at the current moment. That was until Raine came up with a very stupid yet effective plan. Stopping mid dodge Raine allowed Iz to run him through the abdomen with his blade. Raine grabbed Iz's arm and gave it a quick jerk. Hearing a snap as Iz's arm was broken Raine looked at the man in question with a look of confusion when he saw that Iz was smiling.

"Got yah!" Iz said as he reached out his none broken left arm towards Raine. As his hand came closer to the impaled hybrid Raine was unnerved to see a weird looking bug come out of his hand. The bug proceeded to lunge farther out of Iz's hand and bite into Raine's neck. Iz pulled his blade from Raine's stomach and watch as he collapsed to the ground letting out a howl of pain and agony. Iz raised his sword above his head and prepraded to end Raine's life, but as he started to swing downwards a white time portal opened up and from it came Alice. As she appeared Alice took aim at Iz with her bolt action rifle and fired off two shots. One bullet collided with the other time manipulator's sword and threw off his swing just enough for it to miss Raine while the other penetrated Iz's leg causing him to fall down to one knee. Alice quickly rushed over to where Raine lay on the ground. Grabbing the bug attached to Raine's neck she ripped it off. Helping Raine up she pulled his arm over her shoulder and helped him towards the portal, but as they entered it Iz's tossed his sword as hard as he could towards them. Raine heard Alice let out a cry of pain as the sword pierced through her upper back puncturing her right lung. Lucky enough they made it through the portal and closed it before Iz could follow. As she felt blood start to fill her lungs Alice took action as fast as she could hastily using her time powers to speed up her wounds healing process afterwards she passed out from the pain and strain of using her power. Raine groggily looked over to where the passed out girl was before passing out himself.

**So now Raine and Alice are in an unknown time line and they are both strained and slightly injured. So we'll see where this goes. Also I apoligize if this chapter is well random I think I might have fucked up abit so I'll probably edit this chapter and then post a couple new chapters in a couple days.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now this chapter took a while with the fact that I kinda kept writing a couple pages then delete and start again new but I finally found a direction I would like to try and take this so hold on tight for what I hope will be a changing tide. Also this chapter more or less propels right into season four and will be a short intro to our new hero.**

**Ch .13 An Anomaly for a Drifter**

Raine's eyes snapped open as his chest heaved up and down. Sucking oxygen into his burning lungs. As the world around him became less blurry he was able to see the face of Alice.

"Oh thank god you are awake. We have to get out of here now! That bug that Iz stuck to you drained your powers and in your current state there is no way you can take on what is hunting us now!" Alice hastily explained as she helped Raine up into a sitting position. Raine was finally able to scan his surroundings. They were in a thick pine tree forest, snow hanging in the trees and stuck to the earth. The wind made an eerie howling sound as its chill sent a shiver down Raine's spine.

"What's hunti-BANG!" Raine didn't get to finish his sentence as ALice's brain matter was splattered all over his face.

With his ears still ringing, Raine glanced nervously to the side to see the culprit who had taken a couple steps towards him and crouched down. His eyes widened in shock as he came face to with…...himself? Only this Raine had blond hair and a blue right eye and a green left eye. Other than that the resemblance was uncanny. He was wearing a blue hoody and black jeans along with what appeared to be pieces of black and silver armor covering different parts of his body.

"What the fuck?!" Raine question slightly dazed.

"Yeah I know almost every version of myself I meet gives me the same question. Well since you're badly wounded and I'm gonna kill ya anyways I might as well tell yah who I am. I'm Treon **(Pronounced: Trey-On) **and I am a drifter of timelines. My duty is to kill those who break the rules of time and space becoming anomalies in either their own timeline or someone else's. Now for some reason my other selves always seem to be some how involved in things. Like yourself for example anyways I could go into more detail but I don't have the time so." Treon explained as he brought his customized forty-four magnum up to Raine's head.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wa-BOOM!" Raine tried to call a timeout so he could at least try and get out his situation but Treon didn't hesitate as he capped the RWBY timeline him.

"Poor bastard." Treon sighed as he turned around walking away from the two dead yet still warm corpses that eventually turned into dust. As Treon continued his trek through the woods a light blue A.I. appeared.

"Sir. I feel like we should investigate Raine's timeline to see what could be so bad that it would have driven a time shifter to jump to the edge of time as well as produce the number of anomalies that we have been encountering." Zero stated matter of factly.

"Yeah your right Z. *Sigh* How the hell did we end up in the middle of what could cause time to collapse on itself for good? Oh yeah we just have wicked bad luck ha I forgot!" Treon spatted sarcastically as he waved his hand through the air opening a time portal and hopping through it.

As Treon came out of the portal he was greeted by the sounds of screams and the smell of burning flesh as well as wood. Taking a steady look around Treon observed that the town was in fact under attack by a swarm of grimm. Behind him was what appeared to be a church. He was in the center of down with three different streets splitting off from where he was. Each path was lined with burning buildings, rumble, and death. Being pulled out of his state of mind when he heard a growl to his left. Treon swept his head in the direction of the noise just in time to see a Beowolf lunge at him. Stepping to the side in one swift motion Treon reached for his gun. As he brought the sights up to level with the head of the wolf and fired sending a bullet plunging into the mid flight Beowolf's skull, killing it. Treon let his hand guide his gun back into it's holster. He turned back to the streets and started down the path to his right.

Zero appeared yet again and chided "Sir shouldn't you help these people. These creatures are going to destroy this whole village!"

"No I am not. I am not from this timeline and I have no business helping them so I'm just going to leave." Treon confirmed as he yawned ignoring all the screams and cries for help.

With a sigh Zero disappeared again knowing fully well the reasons behind Treon's stubbornness. Treon just shrugged with a look of confusion as his face but kept walking anyways. It wasn't until he was near the gate that marked the edge of this quiet little town that Treon ran into a seven year old girl. She was a mess her mid length brown lock were partially matted to the right side of her face by blood. The sweater she adorned was missing an entire sleeve ass had a giant red stain on the chest. She was crying and calling out her mother's name over and over again. This one person finally made Treon stop in his tracks. He stared at her before strolling up to her and kneeling in front of her so he could be at her eye level.

The girl stopped sobbing and looked into Treon's eyes. Treon heaved a long sigh as he knew deep down inside he would regret what he was about to say.

"What's wrong little girl." Treon said in a slightly annoye tone.

The child remained silent doing nothing other but shivering. Sighing Treon stood up and continued to walk out of the villages gate and into the woods. About ten feet away from the entrance to town was when Treon heard a hideously ugly roar followed by a scream! As the little girl came running from the village, chased by a Beringel. Treon tried to ignore it but his emotions trumped his reasoning. So with an annoyed smile on his Treon turned around and charged himself in between the girl and the ape. Just as the ape was about to smash the child into the ground he was interrupted by a swift kick to the nads. The grimm roared in pain as it stumbled a few feet back so it could properly get a clue as to what just hit it. Standing between it and its prey was Treon who was smiling and gave the ape a shrug "Sorry about your nuts mate but I think it's prime time for you to get an ass whooping!" he said.

The ape gave a snarl as it rushed forward. Throwing a left hook towards the head of its enemy the ape missed as Treon simply sidestepped it in a blink and waved his left hand diagonally up and right towards the back of the Beringel. As he did this three smoky looking shadow spikes came up from the ground behind said creature. With no second to dodge the ape was brutally pierced by all three of the spikes. Walking in front of the grimm Treon stared it in the eye.

"Listen amigo nothing personal but this little gal over here is an orphan now because of you and your pals and well that just really gets me itching to kill you and skin you like a banana!" Treon growled as he snapped his fingers forcing the middle spike to be ripped towards the left and the top and bottom to the right. The ape scream in agony as its whole lower half was split into two pieces allowing its guts and other organs to come spilling out, hitting the floor with a sickening blob! Soon after this the creature fell silent. Once the animal was dead Treon turned his attention to the child and offered "Hey I know you're not a chatty cathy or anything but I think it may be best that you stick with me till I can get you to a safe place to leave you alone. Ok?"

The child cocked her head to the side a little looking at Treon like he was some alien from space or something before finally dawning a smile and nodding her head in agreement to his plan.

Nodding his head in return Treon spun on his heels and started off down the path leading away from the burning village with the child not following far behind.

**Ok yes I know this was a small chapter but this is just the beginning I'm back for a bit finally so I can pick up where I left all my stories so I hope you guys are excited to see more cause I will be updating as much as I am humanly possible with my schedule. Also yes I killed Raine note that was a plan I was considering from the start but I wasn't entirely sure that's why this chapter took a bit. Sorry about any spelling or grammar areas if you spot anything feel free to tell me that's what helps make me a better writer.**

**Hope you guys enjoy reading see ya'll next one!**


End file.
